Il Haneun Jung
by Aita Hwang
Summary: [Chap 6 Up!] "Perkenalkan, dia Kim Taehyung, sepupu tersayangku. Aku ingin menitipkan dia padamu untuk beberapa bulan." It's Bangtan Boys Fict! TaeKook/KookV fict! Seme!Jungkook Uke!Taehyung
1. Working

_Il Haneun Jung_ [일하는중]

By Aita Hwang

Main cast: Jeon Jungkook x Kim Taehyung

Other cast: Park Jimin

Rated: T – _it's can be change, fufufu_ –

 **Warn! Yaoi! –maybe– Plot-Rush! Typo(s)! Seme!Jungkook Uke!Taehyung**

 _A.N.: untuk bagian awalnya, coba dengerin lagu covernya Jungkook Working atau versi aslinya. Kk._

 _Chap 1: Working_

Jungkook masih sibuk berkutat dengan berkas berkas _sialan_ yang ada di atas meja kerjanya tersebut. Jari lentiknya perlahan membenarkan posisi kacamatanya lalu kembali memegang pena. Ekor matanya membaca deretan kata kata yang tertulis di berkasnya tersebut lalu menodainya –lebih tepatnya hanya mencoretnya– dengan tanda tangan.

"Ukh, apa aku harus menyelesaikan semuanya sekarang?" keluh Jungkook dengan lirih sembari memijat pelan keningnya. Dia hanya sedikit lelah. Tangan kirinya perlahan mengambil cangkir kopi yang ada di sampingnya. Saat bibirnya menyentuh permukaan cangkirnya dan ingin menyesap kopinya, yang ia rasakan hanyalah sedikit tetesan kopi yang menetes di bibir tipisnya. Dan ketika ia melihat kembali isi cangkirnya, ia baru sadar kopinya baru saja ia habiskan tadi. Jungkook beranjak dari kursi putarnya dan mengambil kopi yang ada di ruangan kerjanya untuk kelima kalinya.

Dengan membawa cangkir yang penuh akan kopi, Jungkook kembali ke kursinya. Tangannya pun kembali sibuk menandatangani berkas yang diberikan sekertaris dan tatapannya tidak terlepas dari kertas kertas yang ada di hadapannya dan mengabaikan secangkir kopi yang tadi ia ambil. Jungkook melihat jam dinding yang terpasang di ruangannya dengan mata yang sedikit menyipit –dia sangat mengantuk–. Jarum pendeknya mengarah ke angka 2. 'Selarut itukah?' gumam Jungkook sembari sedikit menguap. 3 cangkir kopi bahkan tidak cukup untuk membuat Jungkook tetap terjaga tanpa merasa mengantuk. Jungkook memutuskan untuk meringkas datanya dan mengambil _trench coat_ nya yang tergantung di samping pintu masuk ruangannya lalu beranjak keluar dari kantornya.

Saat kakinya melangkah di area basement, hanya terlihat beberapa mobil yang masih parkir di sini. Masih ada yang lembur selain Jungkook. Dan Jungkook tidak mau peduli akan hal itu. Lagipula apa urusannya? Jungkook segera memasuki mobilnya dan melesat pergi dari kantor perusahaan yang nantinya akan menjadi miliknya itu. Miliknya. Ya, Jungkook adalah pewaris dari _JK Group_ yang menjadi brand yang cukup diperhitungkan di korea. Dan Jungkook sedikit benci dengan kenyataan bahwa dia yang menjadi satu satunya yang bersedia menjadi pewaris perusahaan besar tersebut. Hyungnya menolak untuk menjadi pemimpin dan lebih memilih menjadi dokter di sebuah rumah sakit yang ada di Seoul – _fyi,_ Jungkook tidak ingin tahu sama sekali apa nama rumah sakitnya–.

 _Ddrrt.. Ddrrt.. Ddrrt._

Jungkook sedikit kaget saat tiba tiba handphonenya bergetar di sampingnya. Saat Jungkook menatap layar handphonenya tercantum nama '엄마'. 'Ahh, ibuku menelpon,' gumam Jungkook pelan. Senyumlan perlahan mengembang di bibir peach miliknya. Entahlah, ia merasa hatinya menghangat setelah beberapa hari ia tidak mendapat panggilan dari ibunya tersayang. Maklum, dia tinggal terpisah dengan keluarganya. Jungkook memasang _handsfree_ miliknyanya dan mengangkat telepon dari ibunya.

"Mengapa ibu menelpon sepagi ini?" nada bicara Jungkook terkesan hangat dan bahagia. Tidak seperti nada bicaranya kepada para pegawai atau temannya yang biasanya terkesan tegas dan sedikit arogan. Ayah Jungkook yang menanamkan hal itu semenjak dirinya remaja.

" _Apa ibu tidak boleh merindukan anak tampan ini hmm?"_ sahut Ibunya di seberang sana. Jungkook tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban dari ibunya. Suara lembutnya selalu membuat Jungkook tersenyum lebar dan merasa nyaman. Terkadang Jungkook lebih suka bercerita kepada ibunya dibanding dengan orang lain. Ya, bercengkrama dengan _stranger_ sangatlah dilarang bagi Jungkook –kecuali jika itu rekan bisnis–.

"Tentu saja boleh ibu, haha" Jungkook perlahan menginjak gasnya lebih keras. Jam 2 pagi, siapa yang ingin berkendara jika bukan orang orang yang sibuk sepertinya dan orang yang _bersenang–senang_. Jalanan Seoul terlihat lebih lenggang pada dini hari seperti sekarang.

" _Apa yang sedang kau lakukan hmm?"_ sebenarnya Ibu Jungkook tidak perlu repot repot untuk menanyakannya karena jawabannya sudah bisa ia prediksi…

"Aku baru selesai bekerja, dan sekarang aku dalam perjalanan pulang bu." Ya, Jungkook adalah tipikal orang yang pekerja keras. Dia akan selalu mengutamakan pekerjaannya –tapi baginya, Ibunya tetap nomor satu–. Karena itu sampai sekarang, Jungkook tidak berkeinginan memiliki kekasih atau sejenisnya. Bagi Jungkook, cukup laptop, tugas, dan juga koneksi internet yang menjadi belahan hidupnya saat ini.

" _Hahh... Jeon Jungkook, jangan terlalu banyak bekerja. Kau masih muda sayang,_ " nada ibunya kini sedikit khawatir. Padahal ibunya sering sekali mendengar jawaban itu. Jungkook hanya tersenyum kecil dan menjawab iya. Dan Jungkook sudah menebak bahwa bahasan selanjutnya adalah…

" _Jungkookie, apa kau sudah memiliki pacar?_ " Jungkook memutar matanya dan sedikit jengah. Dia paling tidak suka jika ibunya sudah membahas hal ini. Dan beruntung sekali, saat ibunya baru saja membahasnya, Jungkook sudah sampai di tempat tinggalnya. Dan Jungkook tanpa mengucapkan salam langsung memutuskan sambungan. 'Sekali kali melakukan hal yang tidak baik tidak apa apa bukan?' pikir Jungkook dengan enteng. Mungkin ibunya sekarang marah saat sambungannya langsung diputus sepihak. Namun Jungkook lebih memilih untuk mengabaikannya, lagipula ibunya tidak akan marah lebih dari 1 hari. Jungkook seratus persen yakin akan hal itu.

Jungkook memarkirkan mobilnya dan memasuki lift yang ada di gedung apartement tempat tinggalnya. Jemari lentiknya menekan angka 6 dengan cepat. Sekedar informasi, apartement tempat Jungkook tinggal, kamar yang ada di lantai 6 ke atas harganya cukup mahal. Tapi, Jungkook rela mengeluarkan uang lebih untuk tempat tinggal yang nyaman baginya. Ia lebih suka tinggal sendiri atau terkadang menginap di rumah temannya, Jimin. Terkadang malah Jimin yang menginap di apartementnya. Menghabiskan malam dengan menonton film dan video game. Ayolah, mereka _kan_ masih muda.

Jungkook memencet password apartementnya dan memasuki ruangannya. Dia melepas jasnya dan menggantungnya di samping pintu. Tangannya melepaskan dasi yang melingkar di kerahnya lantas melemparnya ke sembarang arah. Entahlah di mana sekarang dasinya. Jika hilang dia bisa membelinya lagi. Ya, semudah itu.

Saat ia hendak melangkah, Kkami telah menghadangnya dengan mengeluskan kepalanya di kaki Jungkook dan sesekali mengendusi betis Jungkook. Perkenalkan, satu satunya kucing kesayangan Jungkook, Kkami. Bulunya berwarna abu-abu dengan sedikit corak putih, hidungnya yang pesek, dan tubuhnya yang cukup besar dan tampak sangat _fluffy_. Sangat menggemaskan, sama seperti yang menjadi pemiliknya.

Jungkook reflek berjongkok dan menggendong kucingnya dengan sayang sembari berjalan menuju dapurnya. Sesekali dia merintih dan mengeluh tentang betapa besarnya Kkami sekarang. Saat dia sudah sampai di dapurnya, ia menurunkan Kkami lalu mengambil sereal yang ada di rak dan juga mengambil makanan untuk kucingnya –meskipun tadi malam ia menyuruh Jimin memberinya makan–. Sekarang, ulah siapa yang membuat Kkami menjadi sebesar itu?

Jungkook memakan serealnya dengan susu yang masih ada di kulkasnya lalu beranjak tidur. Dia bahkan tidak memperdulikan kalau dirinya belum menyikat giginya. Dia mengganti bajunya dengan cepat lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur _king size_ matanya yang sudah sangat mengantuk dan memasuki alam mimpi adalah hal yang terbaik menurut Jungkook. Dan tidak beberapa lama kemudian, Jungkook sudah sangat terlelap.

 _Working_

 _Ting Tong Ting Tong_

Rentetan suara bel di apartement Jungkook berbunyi dengan cukup keras hingga terdengar oleh Jungkook. Jungkook dengan malas bangkit dari kasurnya dan sekilas melirik jam digital yang ada di nakasnya. 07.30 am.

"Ukkh, siapa yang tega membangunkanku sepagi ini ya tuhan," Jungkook merintih pelan dan menghampiri pintu masuknya. Melihat monitor kecil yang ada di samping pintunya dan melihat siapa yang datang. Seorang pemuda berparas cukup manis dengan rambut _brunette brown_ dengan sedikit warna hitam di beberapa helai rambutnya. Dan dia terlihat cukup menggemaskan untuk ukuran seorang laki–laki. Dan di samping pemuda manis tersebut, ada makhluk menyebalkan bersurai merah yang biasa mengganggu ketenangan hidup Jungkook. Jungkook yang mengetahui bahwa _tamunya_ adalah Jimin –makhluk bersurai merah– dan _pemuda manis yang entah siapa namanya itu_ reflek memperbaiki penampilannya dan membukakan pintunya tanpa ragu.

Sebelum Jungkook mengizinkan mereka berdua masuk, Jimin sudah terlebih dahulu masuk ke dalam apartemen Jungkook tanpa memperdulikan Taehyung –pemuda manis tadi– masih terpaku di depan pintu, tanpa tau harus masuk atau terus berdiam di depan pintu seperti seorang idiot.

"Jimin sialan. Aah, silahkan masuk," Jungkook memelankan suaranya saat menyibir Jimin. Taehyung hanya mengangguk kecil dan tersenyum lalu mengekor di belakang Jungkook. Jungkook dengan cepat menghempaskan pantatnya di sofa dan memberi Jimin tatapan kenapa-kau-datang-sepagi-ini-brengsek? Dan Jimin hanya acuh tak acuh lalu menarik Taehyung yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakang Jungkook agar bisa duduk di sampingnya. Taehyung reflek terjatuh di sofanya dengan pinggangnya yang direngkuh oleh lengan Jimin. Jungkook melihatnya merasa sedikit risih dan hanya melakukan _rolling eyes_ singkat.

"Jadi, apa tujuanmu datang sepagi ini hah?" Jungkook memang begitu. Selalu bertanya langsung tanpa basa basi.

"Ukkh, kurangi kebiasaanmu yang selalu bertanya langsung, Kookie. Hanya ingin memperkenalkanmu pada saudaraku." Jiminpun lupa bahwa dirinya juga suka berbicara _to the point_.

"Perkenalkan, dia Kim Taehyung, sepupu tersayangku. Aku ingin menitipkan dia padamu untuk beberapa bulan." Jungkook yang baru saja meminum air mineral yang ada di mejanya langsung tersedak. Sedikit terkejut karena pemuda manis itu adalah saudara Jimin. Apalagi Jimin menambahkan kata kata _tersayang, ew no._ Jungkook menatap tajam Jimin karena tiba tiba saja mengatakan permintaannya yang bisa dibilang cukup membebani Jungkook.

" _For the God sake Chim_ … Kenapa? Bukankah apartement punyamu juga cukup besar?" meski mengatakan kalimat setajam itu, Jungkook sebenarnya sedikit senang.

"Kau lupa kalau kamarku cuma satu?" Taehyung hanya diam melihat mereka berdua berdebat. Dia meremat ujung jaketnya karena sedikit takut dengan Jungkook yang sekarang beragumen dengan Jimin. Dia bisa melihat bahwa Jungkook jengah dengan permintaan saudaranya tersebut. Taehyung bisa melihat tatapan Jungkook yang seakan akan mengatakan Jimin-ayo-kita-bertengkar-sekarang-juga. Serasa hanya Jungkook dan Jimin yang ada di ruang tamu ini sekarang.

"Eeh.. J-jungkook-ssi, bisa aku meminjam kamar mandimu?" Jungkook yang sedari tadi beradu mulut dengan Jimin langsung menoleh ke arah Taehyung dan merubah tatapannya yang tajam menjadi lembut. _Fyi,_ Jungkook sangat pandai mengatur ekspresi.

"Ahh, kamar mandinya pintu coklat, ada di samping dapur." Jungkook tersenyum ramah sembari memamerkan deretan gigi kelincinya. Taehyung mengucapkan terimakasih kemudian melesat ke kamar mandi. Melepaskan dirinya dari rengkuhan lengan Jimin, yang sedari tadi membuatnya sedikit geli. Sebenarnya dia hanya menghindari perdebatan sengit Jungkook dan Jimin. Melihat tingkah Jungkook yang berubah drastis seperti itu, membuat Jimin sedikit geli dan jijik.

"Baiklah, aku akan meninggalkannya di sini, dan mengambil beberapa kopernnya. Jangan membunuhnya." Jimin berkata panjang lebar dan langsung bergegas pergi tanpa mendengarkan protes dari pemuda bersurai _purple raven_ berparas tampan tersebut. Jungkook menyibir pelan karena tingkah sahabat sialannya tersebut. Sebenarnya Jungkook masih ingin tidur untuk beberapa jam lagi. Ayolah, hari ini adalah hari liburnya _._ Dia dapat menikmati hari dimana dia terbebas dari tugas, berkas, maupun hal yang lain yang mampu membuat mood Jungkook mengalami _breakdown_ dan membuat kepala Jungkook pening. Dan karena Chimchim sialan itu, dia gagal mendapat tidur yang tenang. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, Jimin telah berhasil mengusik ketenangan pagi Jungkook –dan membawa _sesuatu yang baru_ untuknya _–_.

"Ahh.. Jungkook-ssi, kemana Jiminie?" Tanpa Jungkook sadari, Taehyung sudah agak lama keluar dari kamar mandi dan kini pemuda bersurai _brunnete_ sudah ada di sampingnya, menatap Jungkook dengan pandangan polos dan bibirnya yang sedikit mengkerucut. Entahlah, Taehyung sadar atau tidak kalau ia melakukan _aegyo_ secara tidak langsung. Dan itu terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Andai saja Jungkook tidak pandai menjaga _manners,_ mungkin Jungkook sudah melumat habis habisan bibir Taehyung.

"Oh, Jimin. Mengambil kopermu katanya," Jungkook berkata dengan cukup tegas, menutupi kecanggungan. Sebenarnya Jungkook cukup geli mendengar panggilan Taehyung kepada Jimin. _Jiminie?Menjijikkan._ Sebagai jawaban, Taehyung hanya menganggukkan pelan kepalanya dan menatap sekitar. Sebenarnya dia ingin sekali berkeliling apartement milik Jungkook, hanya ingin sekedar mengetahui letak setiap ruangan yang ada. Namun, ia hanya memilih diam melihat Jungkook yang sedikit acuh padanya.

Saat ia tengah menunggu dengan duduk di sofa Jungkook tanpa percakapan, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang bergerak di sela sela kakinya. Saat Taehyung menunduk ia melihat kucing yang imut dan cukup besar milik Jungkook. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kkami? Dan Taehyung memekik senang saat ia melihat kucing menggemaskan tersebut. Taehyung adalah seorang pecinta kucing, catat hal itu.

"Uwaa! Kucing yang sangat lucu, ukh," Taehyung yang tadinya berwajah flat menjadi sumringah. Tangannya mengangkat Kkami dan membawa kucing itu ke gendongnya. Jungkook sedikit terkejut saat Taehyung memekik cukup keras. Namun beberapa saat kemudian ia tersenyum lebar saat mengetahui Taehyung suka kucingnya.

"Itu Kkami." ujar Jungkook dengan nada yang lembut sembari mengelus kepala Kkami. Senyumannya semakin lebar saat Taehyung terlihat _excited_ dengan kucingnya. Itu artinya, dia bisa meminta bantuan Taehyung untuk mengurusi kucingnya, dan bukan lagi Jimin. Tanpa mereka sadari, Jimin sudah berdiri di ambang pintu melihat _uhm_ kemesraan _uhm_ mereka.

"Uhuk, sudah selesai dengan urusan kalian?" Jimin berdehem cukup keras sampai mereka berdua menoleh ke arahnya dengan gelagapan –ngomong ngomong, itu Taehyung yang gelagapan, bukan Jungkook–. Dan Kkami, entah sejak kapan dia turun dari gendongan Taehyung dan berjalan keliling apartement Jungkook dengan tingkah _bossy_ nya, sama seperti pemiliknya.

Di samping Jimin sudah ada 2 koper yang tidak cukup besar yang sudah jelas pemiliknya adalah satu satunya pemuda bermarga Kim di antara mereka bertiga. Jimin mendorong koper Taehyung dengan beringas lalu mengucapkan salam dan pergi. Seakan akan dia tidak peduli keadaan Taehyung yang belum cukup akrab dengan Jungkook.

"Ukh, Jiminie menyebalkan," Taehyung menggerutu cukup keras hingga terdengar jelas oleh Jungkook. Tangannya disinglangkan tepat di depan dadanya, menggembungkan pipinya dan ia menghempaskan punggungnya kasar di sofa. Dan itu terlihat terlalu menggemaskan. Reflek, Jungkook mencubit gemas pipi Taehyung dan tertawa kecil melihat tingkahnya. Jungkook tidak tahan dengan sikap menggemaskan penghuni baru apartementnya. Taehyung cukup terkejut dengan tingkah Jungkook lalu merintih kesakitan dan menyingkirkan tangan Jungkook dari wajahnya.

"Perkenalkan, aku Jeon Jungkook. _Originally from Seoul. Being amazing and handsome since 1997._ " Jungkook mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan tersenyum lebar, memamerkan deretan giginya yang sempurna. Taehyung sedikit kaget saat mengetahui tahun lahir Jungkook. Dia mengira bahwa dia akan memanggilnya dengan sebutan _hyung_. Dan dia juga sedikit kagum dengan cara Jungkook berbicara dengan bahasa inggris yang lancar.

"Ahh, namaku Kim Taehyung. _Came from Daegu and born on 1995. Nice to meet you_." Taehyung memalas jabatan tangan Jungkook dan tersenyum hingga matanya membentuk _eye smiles_ yang sangat manis. Jungkook membuka mulutnya lebar dan sedikit menerka beberapa kalimat yang dilontarkan Taehyung. 1995? Dia mengira bahwa Taehyung sepantaran dengannya. Wajahnya bahkan terlihat seperti lebih muda daripada dirinya. Jungkook benar benar tertipu. Dia sedikit mengagumi wajah imut nan manis yang sedang menjabat tangannya sekarang. Bahkan Taehyung sampai sedikit bingung bagaimana caranya melepas jabatan tangan Jungkook sekarang, ukh.

"Ung, A-ano.. Jungkook-ssi, bisa lepaskan–"

"Aah, m-maafkan aku," Jungkook segera melepaskan tangannya dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak gatal. Sedangkan di sisi lain Taehyung tersenyum canggung dan pipinya sedikit merona. Dia hanya bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan langsung tersenyum lebar.

 _Working_

"Jadi, dimana kamarmu yang kosong?" Taehyung kini menunjukkan wajah yang _excited_ dan terlihat sangat senang. Jungkook tertawa kecil dan menarik tangan Taehyung ke arah kamar tamu –yang biasanya digunakan Jimin– yang ada di samping kamarnya. Taehyung yang tadinya ingin menarik kedua kopernya hanya bisa menarik satu koper karena tangannya yang lain telah digenggam erat oleh Jungkook. Dan Taehyung hanya bisa pasrah ditarik oleh Jungkook dengan rona di pipinya yang semakin tampak kontras.

Tidak sampai satu menit, Kaki Jungkook dan juga Taehyung sudah terhenti di kamar yang berwarna dasar hitam putih dengan tatanan yang cukup _simple_ namun juga _classy._ Taehyung tanpa sadar menganga lebar melihat kamar yang akan menjadi tempat tinggalnya untuk beberapa bulan ke depan. Ini terlalu sempurna baginya. Matanya berbinar saat menatap ranjang yang cukup besar baginya itu.

"Ini sangat keren, apa kau tinggal sendiri Jungkook-ssi?" Taehyung mendorong kopernya sampai berada di samping lemari cukup besar berwarna putih yang ada di kamar tersebut.

"Ya, kadang saudaramu menginap di sini. Dan jangan memanggilku dengan tambahan – _ssi_." Menyadari bahwa sedari tadi Taehyung selalu memanggil namanya dengan tambahan –ssi di belakangnya membuat dirinya cukup risih. Taehyung meminta maaf lalu tersenyum sembari mengacungkan jarinya, membentuk _v sign._ Taehyung kembali ke ruang tamu dan menarik satu koper lainnya lalu menata pakaiannya di lemari tersebut. Jimin bilang kepadanya, anggap saja rumah sendiri –padahal pemiliknya Jungkook, bukan Jimin–.

"Ahh, Hyung, aku mau mandi dulu, di kamar ini tidak ada kamar mandinya, jadi, mandilah di kamar mandi samping dapur." Terkadang Jungkook juga bisa bersikap ramah kepada orang orang tertentu. Taehyung mengangguk dan kembali menata pakaiannya yang hampir seluruhnya sudah selesai. Dan ia baru sadar kalau Kkami ada di rak paling bawah di lemarinya. Taehyung mengelus pelan kepala Kkami dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk meletakkan beberapa helai pakaiannya di rak yang saat ini sedang ditiduri oleh kucing imut milik Jungkook tersebut. Dia mengambil handuknya dan berniat untuk membersihkan dirinya.

Saat ia baru saja keluar dari kamar barunya, ia disuguhi pemandangan Jungkook yang memakai handuk di pinggang dengan rambutnya yang sedikit basah. Pipi Taehyung kembali merona melihat pemuda yang lebih muda 2 tahun darinya berpenampilan seperti itu. Dia sedikit iri dengan otot perut milik Jungkook yang lebih terbentuk dari miliknya, meski bentuknya tidak sebagus milik Jimin. Ia hanya sedikit iri. Sedikit _kok_.

Tanpa disadarinya Jungkook terkekeh pelan melihat Taehyung yang mematung melihatnya. Niatnya hanya ingin mengambil air es di lemari es dan kembali ke kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian. Namun sepertinya, ada tambahan kegiatan.

"Ukh, sakit Kook," Taehyung merintih pelan saat Jungkook mencubit pipinya dengan cukup keras. Jungkook hanya meminta maaf singkat lalu mengacak rambutnya dengan gemas membuat Taehyung secara reflek menyingkirkan tangan Jungkook dari kepalanya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sekarang, mari merenung, siapa yang lebih tua sekarang.

"Haha, aku tahu aku sangat mempesona hyung. Jangan melihatiku seperti itu," Jungkook meninggalkan Taehyung yang semakin merona karena ketahuan memperhatikannya. Taehyung hanya meruntuki pelan dirinya dan pergi ke kamar mandi dengan wajah yang memerah seperti _fresh cherry_ yang ada di bakery.

Sepertinya, tinggal di sini untuk beberapa bulan ke depan tidak akan pernah _membosankan._ Dan Taehyung sangat menyadarinya.

.

.

.

To be continued..

.

.

.

A/N: Holaa :D ini Ai bawa fanfict baru, chapteran –padahal alphabet belon kelar.. yah ai mah gitu–. Ini awalnya Cuma pen bikin one shot songfict nya Working Jungkook.. tapi.. ide itu selalu tadang tanpa terduga men.. itu bisa sampe 2000+ words, gue sendiri tercengang saat ngerti kalo gue bikin sampe 6 lembar, fu fu -3- And lastly, review dong, gimana ceritanya :3 Cariin typonya terus bilangin ke gue… –pasti ada… ada– Ini first chaptered story Ai loh *o* /yang Alphabet itu mah satu chapter tamat…/curcol nih/ Ya udah lah, sekian.. ketemu lagi next chap yap :D

 _ **With Love... Aita Hwang**_


	2. It Just Happen

_Il Haneun Jung_ [일하는중]

By Aita Hwang

Main cast: Jeon Jungkook x Kim Taehyung

Other cast: Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok

Rated: T – _it's can be change, fufufu_ –

 **Warn! Yaoi! Plot-Rush! Typo(s)! Seme!Jungkook Uke!Taehyung**

 _A.N.: ga nyangka kalau masih ada yang mau baca, jadi maluu .g xD fyi, sebenarnya Ai suka banget sama adlib yang kasar -_-… pfft xD Keknya disini ai bakal ngasih kejutan di ending, yang ga bakal ngejutin amat… pft_

 _happy reading:D ppyong_

* * *

 _Chap 2: It Just Happen_

* * *

Di pagi hari Jungkook sudah disambut oleh bau khas kayu manis dari dapur apartement miliknya. Ahh, dia baru ingat jika kemarin dia sudah membebaskan Taehyung untuk melakukan apa saja di apartement nya, kecuali memasuki kamarnya sesuka hatinya. Kamar adalah ruang yang paling privasi bagi Jungkook.

Dan saat dia melangkah ke arah dapur, dia melihat 2 mug berisikan _cinnamon roll_. Saat Taehyung tengah mengambil sendok di rak, ekor matanya melihat Jungkook yang sudah terduduk di meja makan dengan outfit yang bisa dibilang cukup simple namun keren. T-shirt putih dan kemeja kotak hijau toska yang tidak dikancingkan dan juga celana pensil yang sangat cocok dengan kaki ramping Jungkook. Untuk sesaat, Taehyung terkagum kepada cara berpakaian Jungkook.

"Apa kau pintar memasak hyung?" Jungkook bertanya dengan mata yang berbinar saat menatap apa yang ada di dalam mugnya. Yang bisa Jungkook masak hanyalah telur dadar dan ramyun instan. Dan biasanya dia makan sereal atau menelpon _delivery._ Sisi lain seorang Jeon Jungkook, dia tidak terlalu pandai memasak.

"Ahh,.. tidak terlalu," Taehyung hanya tertawa kecil sembari menyodorkan satu sendok ke Jungkook dan mengambil mug berwarna hitam dan memakan isinya sembari mengambil ranselnya. Hari ini dia akan pergi ke kampusnya, dan sialnya jadwalnya bukan siang seperti biasanya, namun pagi hari. Itu hal yang cukup menjengkelkan menurut Taehyung.

Dan tidak sampai lima menit, kedua mug tersebut sudah terasingkan di ujung dapur Jungkook –lebih tepatnya di rak pencucian piring–. Dan yakinlah bahwa yang rela menyucinya hanyalah Taehyung. Taehyung sudah bergegas memasukkan beberapa buku dan juga netbook miliknya . Jika hari ini ia terlambat masuk kelas, mungkin dia sudah berada di surga. Dan Taehyung masih sayang nyawanya, dia ingin nyawanya mati di tangan Tuhan bukan Mr. Hwang.

Saat Taehyung tengah sibuk dengan berlari kesana kemari mencari print out tugasnya dan dia menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan saat mencarinya. Jika hilang tamat sudah riwayatnya. Dan ketika Taehyung panik, Jungkook menyodorkan beberapa kertas yang hampir mirip dengan tugasnya. Untuk beberapa saat, Taehyung terdiam untuk berpikir. Dan saat ia melihat tulisan _'Oleh Kim Taehyung'_ , dia baru sadar bahwa itu adalah tugasnya. Dan saat itu juga, Taehyung merasa menjadi orang teridiot di seluruh dunia. Dia hanya _facepalming_ untuk beberapa saat lalu mengambil lembaran kertas tersebut dari tangan Jungkook sembari mengucap terima kasih.

"Kukira tugas ini hilang. Terima kasih Jungkook-ah," Taehyung memamerkan senyumnya yang lebar lalu memasukkan tugas tersebut ke dalam ransel kecilnya. Jungkook hanya mengangguk kecil untuk mengiyakannya.

"Oh iya. Tae hyung–ah, dimana kampusmu?" Jungkook mengambil ransel coklat yang tadinya tergeletak di sofa ruang tamunya dan memakainya.

"Di Seoul National University, memang kenapa?" Taehyung menoleh ke arah Jungkook saat ia hendak menarik kenop pintunya. Sekedar informasi, Seoul National University adalah universitas yang cukup favorit di Korea, dan Taehyung kuliah di sana tanpa membayar biaya sepeserpun. Dia mendapat beasiswa karena kepintarannya. Bukankah dia keren?

"Benarkah? Wow, kita sekampus hyung!" Jungkook sedikit berlebihan reaksinya menurut pemuda bersurai _brunnete_ tersebut. Dan karena kebetulan mereka satu universitas, Jungkook memutuskan untuk berangkat bersama ke kampusnya menaiki mobil milknya. Jangan khawatir, Jungkook sudah mendapat izin mengemudi.

Dan pagi itu, untuk pertama kalinya Jungkook memberi tumpangan orang lain selain sahabat dan keluarganya.

* * *

It Just Happen

* * *

Saat mereka dalam perjalanan, suasana hening menyelimuti mereka tanpa bosan. Hanya alunan musik yang menemani mereka, tanpa beberapa percakapan. Dan Taehyung hanya sibuk menatap layar handphone-nya, sesekali tertawa kecil membuat Jungkook sedikit menatapnya heran.

"Apa yang kau lihat hyung?" Jungkook akhirnya bertanya karena sedari tadi Taehyung terkikik pelan sampai menyeka air matanya. Taehyung hanya menoleh lalu hanya berkata singkat untuk menjawabnya.

"Ahh, hanya mengenang teman lamaku, haha" Taehyung tersenyum kecil saat melihat foto lamanya dengan beberapa temannya dulu saat SMA. Dan kejadian itu mungkin sekitar 1 atau 2 tahun yang lalu. Dan mengetahui Taehyung tertawa kecil dan tersenyum karena hal yang sesederhana itu, Jungkook jadi ikut tersenyum karenanya. Kalau dipikir pikir, Taehyung itu sangat ramah dan baik.

Jungkook menginjak gasnya lebih keras saat mengetahui ia hampir terlambat. Bahkan Taehyung sedikit terjungkal ke belakang karena ulah Jungkook. Taehyung hanya merintih pelan dan memutar bola matanya malas. Asal kau tau, Taehyung sedikit tidak suka ngebut. Dan untuk situasi ini, Taehyung lebih memilih pasrah ketimbang harus memberi omelan panjang nan lebar miliknya kepala pemuda bersurai _purple raven_ yang tengah mengemudi sekarang.

Dan saat mereka sampai di parkiran universitas mereka, mereka masih memiliki 5 menit untuk berjalan ke kelas mereka masing masing. Dan Taehyung lebih memilih berlari ketimbang berjalan. Sebelumnya dia membungkuk kepada Jungkook dan berterima kasih lalu berlari di koridor kampus tanpa memperhatikan tatapan yang dilayangkan ke arahnya. Beberapa heran, beberapa acuh tak acuh, dan beberapa yang lain sedikit risih karena derap sepatu kets Taehyung terdengar sangat keras.

Saat ia di depan kelasnya, dia serasa ingin bersujud di tempat saat itu. Mr. Hwang belum datang. Dan dia merasa menjadi orang yang paling bahagia di dunia ini. Dari kejauhan Jungkook melihat Taehyung berjingkrak senang di ambang pintu kelasnya dengan wajah yang sumringah, membuat dirinya terkikik kecil dan tersenyum. Taehyung sangatlah menggemaskan, gumam Jungkook pelan. Dan saat ada seseorang bersurai coklat yang terlihat sedikit lebih tinggi merangkul Taehyung, senyuman Jungkook tiba tiba pudar. Dia menatap _seseorang_ itu dengan jengah dan juga sedikit jengkel. Entah mengapa Jungkook merasa sangat tidak suka dengan hal itu, jangan tanya kenapa. Dan Jungkook hanya menghentikan kegiatannya melihat Taehyung lalu bergegas ke kelasnya.

* * *

It Just Happen

* * *

"Hobie hyung, ayo ke cafeteria!" Taehyung bergelanyut manja pada Hoseok yang 1 angkatan di atasnya tersebut. Ngomong ngomong kenalkan. Hoseok, Jung Hoseok. Sahabat Taehyung yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakak sendiri, sekaligus juga kekasih Jimin, sepupunya. Maka jangan heran jika Jimin membiarkan Taehyung memeluk ataupun merangkul Hoseok sesuka hatinya, karena Taehyung sendiri memang begitu kepada semua yang akrab dengannya –termasuk juga Jimin–.

Hoseok hanya tersenyum lebar saat Taehyung mulai merengek seperti ini. Pada dasarnya Taehyung memang sangat menggemaskan, dan ketika Taehyung mencoba untuk merengek untuk meminta sesuatu, keimutannya akan membuatmu tidak bisa menolak permintaannya. Hampir semua teman Taehyung sudah pernah melihat rengekan Taehyung. Dan untuk Jimin, sebelum ia menuruti permintaan Taehyung, dia akan meninju pelan pipinya atau mungkin memukul kepala Taehyung untuk menyalurkan rasa gemasnya. Jimin memang beda.

"Baiklah, ayo! Sekalian, kita menemui Jiminku," Hoseok merangkul Taehyung dan berjalan ke kelas Jimin dengan santai sesekali diselingi dengan candaan Hoseok yang berakhir dengan membuat Taehyung tertawa hingga perutnya keram.

Dan saat mereka ke kelas Jimin, mereka juga mendapati Jungkook di sana. Taehyung reflek menyapa mereka berdua tanpa ingin melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Hoseok. Dan saat Taehyung dan Hoseok mendekati mereka, Taehyung sekilas mendengar percakapan Jimin dan juga Jungkook, yang langsung dihentikan karena mereka berdua mendekat.

"Kau tertarik padanya heh?" itu Jimin, ngomong ngomong. Jungkook hanya menatap tajam Jimin lalu mengubahnya menjadi tatapan datar saat melihat Hoseok dan Taehyung datang. Sama halnya dengan Jimin, dia juga melayangkan tatapan datar kepada Taehyung, seakan akan memerintah Taehyung untuk melepaskan tangannya yang kotor dari lengan kekasihnya.

"Uh-oh, maaf Jiminie, hehe" Taehyung melepaskan lengannya dari Hoseok dan memberikan senyuman _dorky_ miliknya yang terlihat idiot dan imut dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Dan Jimin sweatdrop melihat Taehyung seperti itu. Dengan begitu, Jimin sudah memaafkan Taehyung tanpa perlu mengatakannya. Jimin menarik pergelangan tangan Hoseok dengan keras agar dia bisa duduk di sampingnya. Itu sudah biasa. Untuk Taehyung, dia tersenyum lebar dan mengatakan permisi kepada Jungkook lalu duduk di sampingnya.

"Tae hyung–ah, jangan terlalu formal kepadaku," Jungkook mencubit gemas pipi Taehyung dan tersenyum lebar. Taehyung sedikit merintih dan berusaha menyingkirkan jari Jungkook. Bibirnya sudah berkerut sekarang.

"Arra, lhepaskan ukhh," Taehyung memprotes cubitan Jungkook yang semakin keras. Dan Jungkook tidak punya pilihan selain melepaskan cubitannya dengan kekehan kecil dan senyuman lebar yang mengembang karena tingkah imut Taehyung. Hoseok yang melihat semua itu hanya menggeleng pelan lalu berbisik kepada Jimin.

"Mereka berdua, kapan saling mengenal? Sudah berpacaran?" Pada dasarnya, pendengaran Jungkook sangatlah peka, dan secara otomatis, ia bisa mendengar apa yang dibisikkan oleh Hoseok kepada Jimin. Dan refleknya hanya mengambil bolpoin tebal di sampingnya lalu melemparkannya tepat di dahi mulus Hoseok dengan wajah flat. Taehyung hanya terkikik pelan melihat tingkah Jungkook tersebut.

"Jeon Jungkook! Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh!" Hoseok berteriak saat bolpoin tersebut mengenai dahinya. Rasanya cukup sakit, apalagi Jungkook melemparnya dengan sangat keras.

"Kau pikir aku tidak mendengar apa yang kau katakan pada Jimin hah?" Jungkook menyilangkan tangannya dan menatap Hoseok dengan tatapan tajamnya. Taehyung hanya memberi kode jimin untuk menghentikan kekonyolan mereka dengan pandangan mata. Jimin tidak sebodoh itu untuk tidak menyadari apa yang ingin dikatakan Taehyung, dia langsung menarik dagu Hoseok agar wajah mereka sejajar dan mencubit keras pipi Hoseok.

Dan di sisi lain, Taehyung hanya merangkul Jungkook sembari melihat kedua manusia yang ada di hadapan mereka tersebut. Hoseok yang merintih kesakitan karena cubitan Jimin yang semakin keras membuat Jungkook tidak tahan untuk tidak tertawa. Dan saat Taehyung merangkul pundak Jungkook, ia reflek memeluk pinggang Taehyung dan membuat jarak mereka berkurang. Taehyung sedikit berteriak saat Jungkook menariknya untuk mendekat. Bisa dipastikan pipi Taehyung sedikit memerah sekarang. Untuk sementara, Taehyung lupa tentang pertanyaan Hoseok yang sama sekali tak didengarnya.

"Hobie hyung, kau lupa aku lapar?" Taehyung mengerucutkan bibirnya dan memiringkan kepalanya –kalau dilihat lihat, Taehyung seperti menyandarkan kepalanya tepat di pundak Jungkook, kk–. Dan Jungkook cukup suka saat Taehyung bertingkah menggemaskan seperti ini. Ehem, kau yakin hanya _cukup_ Jungkook?

Hoseok yang sedari sibuk dengan Jimin menoleh melihat Taehyung dengan segala tingkah imutnya. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, Hoseok tidak bisa menolak keinginan Taehyung. Tapi dia sedikit terkejut dengan pose romantic Taehyung dan Jungkook, terlihat seperti foto _pre-wedding_ –itu hanya pendapat Hoseok–. Hoseok hanya mengangguk malas dan menggenggam tangan Jimin. Dan tidak sampai beberapa menit, mereka sudah menghilang dari ruangan tersebut dan pergi ke cafeteria.

* * *

It Just Happen

* * *

Ketika Taehyung berjalan keluar dari kampus dan ingin pergi ke halte untuk menaiki bis dengan temannya, Jungkook sudah menghalangi jalannya. Dia hanya membuka kaca mobilnya dan menyuruh Taehyung untuk masuk ke dalam. Iya, menyuruh.

"Hyung, masuklah." Jungkook tersenyum lebar untuk menampilkan sisi ramahnya. Dia bisa melihat ada seseorang bertubuh tidak terlalu tinggi dengan kulit yang putih dan rambutnya yang berwarna pirang dengan wajah bulat yang manis. Dia terlihat seperti mutiara. Namun bagaimanapun juga Taehyung tetap lebih manis baginya. _Uhm_.

"Ahh, maaf Kook. Aku ingin ke rumah Yoongi hyung untuk mengerjakan tugas." Taehyung mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke arah pemuda manis dengan surai pirang yang ada di sampingnya. Sebenarnya dia sedikit takut untuk menolak keinginan Jungkook –yah, dia tidak sadar bahwa intonasi Jungkook terlihat seperti memerintah–. Namun, tugas Sastra miliknya sungguh membuatnya pusing. Dan dia perlu Yoongi untuk menyelesaikannya.

"Ohh," Jungkook mengangguk pelan dan menutup kaca mobilnya dan segera pergi ke kantor ayahnya. Dia hanya melalui mereka berdua tanpa ada ucapan lain. Ingatlah bahwa Jungkook tidak suka berbasa basi. Ini hari terakhirnya ia menggantikan ayahnya bekerja. Persetan dengan permohonan ayahnya yang menyuruhnya untuk menambah hari untuk mengerjakan berkas ayahnya. Dia hanya ingin menikmati apartementnya dengan santai. Meskipun tugas dari dosennya selalu gagal membuatnya bersantai.

Di tengah perjalanan, Jungkook mengambil _handsfree_ nya dan memasangnya. Ia mendial nomor ibunya tersayang dan menunggu ibunya menjawab panggilannya. Dia hanya ingin meminta sesuatu yang kemarin ia lupa.

" _Ada apa sayang?"_ Jungkook tidak bisa menghindari senyumnya saat ibunya sudah menjawab panggilannya.

"Ibu masih di Paris kan bersama ayah?" Padahal Jungkook sudah tahu bahwa besok ibunya akan pulang.

" _iya, besok ibu baru pulang. Memang kenapa hmm?"_

"Bisa ibu membeli macaron Laduree untukku? Aku ingin yang chocolate, citron, strawberry mashmellow dan vanilla. Ahh yang chesnut juga." Jungkook terkekeh kecil di akhir kalimatnya. Dia bisa membayangkan kalau ibunya memutar bola matanya malas. Dia sudah tersenyum lebar saat mengkhayal ibunya membawa dua kotak macaroon dengan merek favoritnya. Sisi lain Jungkook, jika dia sudah terbuka kepada seseorang, dia akan bersikap manja dan akan selalu tersenyum padamu.

* * *

It Just Happen

* * *

Taehyung terus berjalan memutari sofa hitam yang ada di ruang tamu Jungkook. Terkadang dia berhenti dan menatap jam dinding klasik yang ada di dinding di hadapannya lalu kembali mondar mandir. Dia hanya sedang menanti sang pemilik apartement pulang.

Sekarang sudah jam 11 p.m dan tidak ada tanda tanda Jungkook untuk membuka pintu masuk. Taehyung mendesah frustasi sekarang. Dia bahkan tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa menunggu Jungkook sedangkan dirinya sudah sangat mengantuk. Dia hanya sedikit khawatir tentang Jungkook. Oh ayolah, Jungkook lebih muda 2 tahun darinya dan dia belum pulang padahal sudah sangat larut malam.

"Jeon Jungkook, jam berapa sih dia pulang?" Taehyung menyibir pelan dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa. Dia pun mencoba untuk membunuh waktu dengan berbaring di sofa yang tak terlalu besar tersebut dan memasang headsetnya. Saat ia mendengarkan lagu favoritnya, di menit ke 2 dia sudah terlelap di sofa tersebut dengan handphine yang masih di genggamannya. Sekarang sudah jam 12 malam.

Satu jam kemudian, Jungkook membuka pintu perlahan dan melepaskan sepatunya sembarangan. Saat ia melihat ruang tamunya, dia terperangah melihat Taehyung tertidur di sana. Tanpa selimut maupun bantal yang ada di kamarnya.

"Apa dia menungguku?" Jungkook mendekati Taehyung dengan langkah tanpa suara, takut membangunkannya. Saat ia menjongkok di hadapan Taehyung yang terlelap, dia mengulas senyumannya. Mengetahui ada yang mengkhawatirkannya, perasaannya menjadi bahagia. Jarinya terulur untuk merapikan surai brunette yang menutupi keningnya dan mengelus kepala Taehyung dengan pelan, sangat pelan.

Dia melepaskan headset yang menempel di telinga kanan Taehyung dan ikut mendengarkan lagu kesukaan Taehyung yang sedari tadi terus menerus dimainkan. Senyumnya semakin lebar saat mengetahui lagu yang didengarkan Taehyung juga lagu favoritnya. Namun ia hanya mendengarkannya sekilas dan mengambil handphone Taehyung lalu mematikan _playlist lullaby_ Taehyung.

"Kau sangat bodoh hyung." Jungkook terkekeh pelan dan memutuskan untuk mengangkat Taehyung dari sofa dan membawanya ke kamarnya. Jungkook memiliki tenaga yang cukup kuat walaupun dia juga cukup lelah setelah berurusan dengan file di ruangan kerja ayahnya tadi. Lagipula, tubuh Taehyung bisa digolongkan cukup ringan –menurut Jungkook. Jungkook merebahkan Taehyung di ranjang dengan pelan. Jungkook sedikit bersyukur karena hyungnya yang satu itu sama sekali tidak terbangun. Dia menyelimuti tubuh Taehyung sampai di dadanya dan kembali merapikan helai rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan. Kemudian ia sedikit berjongkok untuk menyamakan posisi wajah mereka.

"Goodnight Kim Taehyung." Jungkook menatap bibir Taehyung dengan lamat kemudian mengecupnya sekilas dan mematikan lampu kamar Taehyung. Dia pergi dari kamar Taehyung dan menutup pintunya. Dan beberapa saat kemudian ia baru tersadar. Ia baru saja mencium Taehyung. Matanya membulat sempurna saat ia baru sadar akan refleknya tadi. Yang tadi ia lakukan hanya reflek, sungguh!

Sekarang, Jungkook tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum dengan salah tingkah dengan ibu jarinya yang terus menerus mengusap bibirnya.

Jungkook merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang dan bergumam tidak jelas dengan senyuman _bossy_ nya.

'Lagipula, dia tertidur. Jadi apa salahnya?' Ya, Jungkook memang sedikit menyebalkan.

.

.

.

To be continued…

.

.

.

A/N : maafin Aita yang Cuma nulis segini T^T ide ane tersita gegara nonton fancam blanket kick tadi… Taejin stop it come on -3- Terima kasih buat kalian yang mau nge fav nge follow apalagi sampe nge review.. duh ga nyangka banget masih ada yang mau baca :"v ukh /nangis terharu/ dan untuk update.. keknya sampe tanggal 15 ini ai disibukin sama sso.. jadi maafin banget ga bisa cepet cepet update.. tapi diusahain kok :D btw, yang minta rate berubah… pankapan aja kalo udah pas /nahlu/ K fine, sekian… c u next chap guys ^^ Ahh, can you give me your review?

 **Time to reply the review /nyalain kembang api/g**

Mpiwkim3022 : hehe… udah lanjut nih^^ thanks supportnya | BbuingHeaven: udah lanjut nih^^ ciaa ditunggu /being embrassed/ thanks supportnyah :D | YuRhachan: udah lanjut :D | TaeKai : makasih loh udah suka :3 haha, Taehyung emang uke tapi suara baddass /peluk biasnim/ hmm boleh juga :v udah nih^^ semoga ga lama :D thanks for review | : Makasih udah suka kaak ^^ jan peluk peluk future husband Ai /tarik Taetae/ T^T udah lanjut nih^^ Thanks for ur support ^^ | Jisaid : R u really it's interesting? :" :" udah lanjut^^ thanks for review | yoitedumb : kkk tos yuk :v udah lanjutt | mamamama : Maafin x( abis ide tiba tiba muncul lalu ngilang… semoga bisa yah^^ Thanks reviewnya | Guest : semoga bisa yah.. hehe thanks reviewnya^^ | JustUkeVaddict : Iyadong, future husband Ai gituu :v kalo ide dan waktu berkehendak sih bisa, fu fu fu :v Bolehh bolehhh bangett, finally someone doesn't call me author :" definisikan arti gitu coba… Udah nih^^ Thanks for the support | Eclaire Oh : dua duanya bisa jadi top, kan galau hati dede /ndaa :v Kkami itu kucing yang foto ama Tae, yang kucingnya di box ituuh kk.. udah lanjut nih :D /give u flying kiss/ :v | Lee Shikuni : udah nih :D panas kenapa kak? :"v


	3. Summer Shock

_Il Haneun Jung_ [일하는중]

By Aita Hwang

Main cast: Jeon Jungkook x Kim Taehyung

Other cast: Jimin, Hoseok, Seokjin

Rated: T

 **Warn! Yaoi! Plot-Rush! Typo(s)! Seme!Jungkook Uke!Taehyung**

 _A.N: Ai ga bakal nyangka kalo masih ada yang ngeriview cerita ini xD di chap ini.. ada sedikit tambahan chara, kk… btw, ada yang mau saran judul ngga? Keliatannya… it's a lil bit strange.. pft._

 _Happy reading^^_

* * *

 _Chap 3: Summer Shock  
_

* * *

Setelah kejadian dimana Jungkook uhm mencium, uhm Taehyung, tidak ada perubahan suasana yang berarti bagi mereka berdua. Taehyung hanya menanyakan kapan Jungkook datang dan siapa yang memindahkannya ke ranjang. Dan Jungkook bersyukur sebanyak banyaknya saat Taehyung sama sekali tidak sadar tentang ciuman tadi malam. Sekarang, Jungkook yang berlebihan.

"Apa kau tadi malam menyeretku ke kamar?" Taehyung memicingkan matanya dan menatap Jungkook dengan sedikit khawatir akan dirinya sendiri. Jungkook hanya tertawa kecil dan mengacak surai _brunnete_ Taehyung. Dan dia baru saja sadar, perbedaan tinggi mereka cukup jauh. Jungkook mengulas senyum bangga dan sedikit angkuh. Ya, Jungkook memang benar benar menyebalkan.

"Aku menggendongmu hyung. Kau kira aku tega untuk menyeretmu?" Jungkook terkekeh pelan dan mencubit gemas hidung Taehyung. Taehyung membulatkan matanya saat mendengar jawaban Jungkook. Dia mulai membayangkan bagaimana Jungkook mengangkat tubuhnya dan menurunkannya. Dan sekarang, Taehyung meruntuki dirinya. Bagaimana dia tertidur dengan pulas saat Jungkook tengah memindahkan tubuhnya, Taehyung tidak sanggup untuk membayangkannya. Semburat merah tipis sekarang menghiasi kedua pipi Taehyung.

'Jeon Jungkook menyebalkan!' Taehyung menginjak keras lantai yang ia pijak sekarang. Perlahan dia mendesah frustasi ketika mencoba untuk membayangkan kejadian tadi malam. Dia bahkan enggan untuk menatap Jungkook secara langsung. Taehyung benar benar sangat berlebihan. Di sisi lain, Jungkook terkekeh dan semakin gemas dengan tingkah Taehyung yang sedang malu.

 _Krucuk krucuk…_

Jungkook yang tadinya ingin mengambil air dingin untuk diminum menoleh ke arah Taehyung yang sekarang sudah melakukan _facepalming._ Jungkook menahan tawanya dengan membungkam bibirnya sendiri dengan telapak tangannya. Taehyung tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dilakukannya. Dia serasa ingin berteleportasi ke luar sini sekarang juga dan mengeyahkan dirinya dari hadapan Jungkook. Taehyung kembali berlebihan. Tapi sungguh! Rasanya sangat memalukan.

"Apa kau tadi malam tidak makan hyung?" Jungkook melompat dan merangkul pundak Taehyung, membuat Taehyung sedikit terlonjak dan memutar matanya dengan jengah. Namun Jungkook tetap merangkulnya dan menatap Taehyung dari dekat.

"Aku baru pulang dari rumah Yoongi hyung jam 10 malam bo–." Taehyung menoleh ke Jungkook dengan wajah flatnya dan kemudian terdiam. Dan jarak wajah mereka sekarang sangatlah dekat. Beberapa detik kemudian, Taehyung menjauhkan wajahnya dari Jungkook dengan pipinya yang memerah. Sekarang dia bahkan lupa dengan perutnya yang sudah tidak diisi lebih dari 12 jam.

"Mau makan di luar atau delivery?" Jungkook melepas rangkulannya dan mengambil air dinginnya, meminumnya langsung dari botolnya tanpa menggunakan gelas. Dan Taehyung berpikir sebentar sembari menyambar botol Jungkook dan meminum sisa airnya langsung dari botolnya. Itu memang kebiasaannya. Jungkook sebenarnya ingin memprotes hal yang dilakukan Taehyung barusan. Tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya, Jangan tanyakan mengapa, karena kalian sendiri pasti juga sudah mengetahuinya.

"Ayo menelpon PHD!" Taehyung melompat kecil dan memeluk leher Jungkook dari samping. Matanya menatap Jungkook dengan pandangan sedikit memelas seperti anak anjing. Ya, itu termasuk salah satu hal yang ia lakukan saat ia meminta sesuatu. Dan Jungkook tidak tahan dengan keimutan hyungnya yang satu angkatan di atasnya tersebut hanya mencubit hidung Taehyung gemas dan tersenyum lebar lalu mengambil handphone miliknya dari saku dan mendial nomor 5. Jungkook jadi mulai berpikir siapa yang lebih tua sekarang.

"Kau bahkan memasukkan nomor Delivery ke dialmu Kook? Astaga." Taehyung mencubit lengan kanan Jungkook dengan cukup keras dan melepaskan pelukannya dari leher Jungkook. Dia lelah jika harus terus memeluk orang yang _uhuk_ lebih tinggi daripada dirinya. Dan _high difference_ yang tidak terlalu tajam membuat mereka berdua terlihat cukup –uhm, serasi. Jungkook hanya meringis pelan dan memberi kode kepada Taehyung untuk mengatakan apa yang ingin ia pesan.

" _Meat Lovers_ , dengan _Pepsi blue_ dan _Apple pies_. Ahh, dan juga _Honey Bbq wingstreets._ " Taehyung mengatakan semua pesanannya dengan mata yang berbinar. Jungkook sedikit tertegun dengan semua pesanan Taehyung. Tapi ia tetap mengatakan semua pesanannya –lebih tepatnya pesanan Taehyung– dan menambahkan pesanannya dengan meminta sekotak _Cheesy bites._ Jungkook mengucapkan terima kasih di akhir panggilannya dengan senyum kecil yang mengembang di bibirnya lalu kembali memasukkan handphone miliknya ke dalam saku celana traineenya.

"Hyung, apa kau akan memakan semua pesanannya sendiri?" Jungkook menatap Taehyung dengan sedikit khawatir. Taehyung hanya tertawa kecil dan melompat ke sofa berwarna _soft gray_ yang ada di depan televisi dan menjawab pertanyaan Jungkook dengan tawa yang masih belum bisa berhenti keluar dari bibirnya. _Habit_ Taehyung memang sedikit aneh.

"Jika aku sendiri yang memesannya, mungkin aku bisa menghabiskannya sendirian. Hahah." Jungkook membuka mulutnya lebar dan menatap Taehyung dengan pandangan datar. Dia benar benar berbeda dan unik, persis seperti yang dikatakan Jimin kemarin.

* * *

Summer Shock

* * *

"Jungkook, filmnya membosankan." Taehyung memutar jengah bola matanya lalu mengambil satu sayap terakhir yang ada di kotak lalu menggigitnya. Jungkook hanya mengangkat bahunya singkat lalu mengambil sepotong pizza yang penuh akan daging dan pepperoni dari tempatnya.

"Ayolah hyung, sebentar lagi juga tamat." Jungkook masih enggan mengganti channel dan menyembunyikan remot tv di sampingnya. Film yang sudah berkali kali Taehyung tonton di laptopnya sekarang mereka tonton bersama di televisi Jungkook. Dan jangan protes jika Taehyung akan menjadi spoiler di samping Jungkook. Taehyung sangat hafal ceritanya. Sedangkan Jungkook hanya mengangguk dan tetap terfokus melihat televisinya. Terkadang ia juga ikut menghayati apa yang ditampilkan, sampai ia hampir terjatuh dari sofa karena lompatannya.

"Tenanglah, Wilee tidak akan mati. Tulang iganya patah dan dia tetap mengantarkan pesanannya. Bukankah dia keren?" Taehyung kembali menjadi spoiler. Saat tangannya ingin mengambil sayap barbequenya, tangannya hanya menangkap sisa bumbu yang ada di kotak putih tersebut. Lalu Taehyung baru saja ingat kalau tadi Kkami juga ikut memakan _wingstreet_ miliknya. Dia menggerutu pelan dan menyingkirkan box kosong tersebut dari sofa dan mengambil botol pepsi di bawah lalu meminumnya.

"What the! Pria tua itu tega sekali!" Jungkook sedikit meringis saat adegan antagonis menyiksa sang tokoh utama dengan sedikit kejam. Taehyung hanya terkekeh kecil dan mencubit pipinya gemas melihat Jungkook bereaksi berlebihan terhadap adegan barusan. Jungkook berteriak dengan mulut penuh akan pizza, membuat Taehyung membungkam bibir Jungkook dengan tanggannya membuat Jungkook menghentikan teriakannya dan kembali menguyah makanan yang masih ada di mulutnya.

"Jungkook-ah, ayo kita pergi ke taman bermain." Taehyung mengambil tisu yang ada di meja dan mengusap tangan dan bibirnya lalu membuang tisunya sembarang.

"Taman bermain? Lotte World atau Everland?" Jungkook bangkit dari sofanya dan mulai membersihkan semua sampah yang berceceran. Dan tawaran Jungkook membuat Taehyung sangat bimbang. Dia ingin ke Everland sekarang, namun Lotte World juga. Dan saat Taehyung masih berpikir keras, film yang ditampilkan sudah tamat dan menampilkan iklan untuk mengganti acara.

"Aku ingin ikut Summer Splash di Everland, tapi aku ingin berbelanja di Lotte World. Ukh, kau saja yang pilih." Taehyung mengerucutkan bibirnya dan ikut membersihkan kotak makanan cepat saji mereka yang telah kosong. Taehyung baru sadar bahwa 2 kotak pizza mereka masih tersisa setengah.

"Jungkook, ini disimpan di kulkas?" Taehyung mengangkat kedua kotak tersebut dengan satu tangannya. Jungkook hanya mengangguk kecil dan tersenyum simpul sebagai jawabannya.

"Hyung, ganti pakaianmu. Kita akan ke Lotte World." Sudah Jimin katakan, Jungkook suka berkata tanpa basa basi. Dan kalimat Jungkook barusan hampir membuat kotak pizza mereka jatuh ke tempat sampah di samping kulkas.

* * *

Summer Shock

* * *

Di dalam mobil, mereka hanya menikmati keheningan yang ada. Hanya suara deru mobil dan beberapa lagu mellow yang dinyalakan Jungkook. Di saat lagu ketiga dimainkan, Taehyung sedikit tertarik mendengarkannya.

"Ini lagu Yanghwa BRDG? Kau suka Zion.T?" Taehyung menoleh ke arah Jungkook yang sedang sibuk memperhatikan menoleh sekilas dan mengangguk. Sepertinya, genre lagu kesukaan mereka sama.

"Sebenarnya, ini _cover song._ " Dan saat suara sang penyanyi terdengar, itu memang suara pria lain. Jungkook sedikit meruntuki dirinya karena lupa untuk menghilangkan lagu covernya. Ya, yang sedang didengarkan mereka berdua adalah _cover song_ Jungkook. Dan Jungkook sedikit bersyukur saat Taehyung tidak menyadarinya dan hanya menikmatinya. Sampai tiba tiba–

"Hya Jeon Jungkook! Bukankah ini suaramu?! Tadi beberapa liriknya diganti bukan? Suaramu keren!" Taehyung mendadak menjadi _fanboy_ Jungkook detik itu juga. Teriakan Taehyung yang ricuh membuat Jungkook menutup telinga kanannya. Sayang sekali, Taehyung menyadarinya.

"Ya ya, itu rekamanku di studionya pamanku, Gray." Jungkook hanya menjawabnya dengan nada malas lalu kembali memfokuskan dirinya kepada jalanan padat yang ia lalui saat ini.

"Gray? Lee Sunghwa? Apa maksudmu Gray Lee? Producer yang terkenal itu?" Jungkook mendesah pasrah. Pada dasarnya Taehyung itu talkactive, jadi jika Taehyung selalu bertanya tanpa jeda, jangan salahkan dia. Dan mungkin, dewi fortuna selalu memihak Jungkook. Mereka sudah sampai di areal parkir Lotte World sekarang. Sepertinya, dewi fortuna sudah jatuh cinta kepada Jungkook.

"Hyung. Kita sudah sampai." Jungkook segera keluar dari mobilnya dan meninggalkan Taehyung begitu saja. Mungkin dia hanya lelah. Taehyung ikut keluar dari mobil Jungkook dan menyusulnya dengan sedikit berlari. Ingatlah bahwa Jungkook itu tinggi, maka dari itu, meski hanya berjalan dia terlihat seperti berlari. Dan hal itu membuat Taehyung kesusahan untuk menyejajarkan langkahnya dengan Jungkook.

Dan saat Jungkook membalikkan badannya dan melihat Taehyung yang berlarian ke arahnya, hal itu terlihat lucu bagi Jungkook. Ia tak bisa menghindari tawanya. Saat Taehyung sudah berada di sampingnya dengan nafas yang tidak teratur, Jungkook merangkul pinggang Taehyung dengan erat dan melambatkan langkahnya. Opsi yang terakhir, itu sebenarnya saran pemuda bersurai merah terang yang menjadi sahabat Jungkook. Sedikit gila, tapi Jungkook tetap melakukannya. Uhuk.

"Y-ya Jungkook." Taehyung memelankan suaranya dan membiarkan Jungkook merangkulnya. Dia tidak tau lagi bagaimana wajahnya saat ini. Jungkook hanya tersenyum kecil saat melihat Taehyung menghindari kontak matanya namun tetap menerima perlakuannya. Dia terlalu menggemaskan untuk Jungkook.

* * *

Summer Shock

* * *

"Jungkook, aku lapar." Taehyung mengerutkan bibirnya dengan imut sembari memeluk erat lengan kanan. Jika orang lain yang tidak tahu bila mereka hanya berteman, mungkin mereka sudah disangka sebagai pasangan yang romantis. Sungguh! Daritadi Jungkook terus terusan memeluk pinggang Taehyung, atau kadang menggenggam tangan Taehyung dengan erat dengan senyum lebar yang tidak pernah hilang sedetikpun.

Sebenarnya Jungkook sendiri senang bisa terus terusan memeluk pinggan Taehyung tanpa pemberontakan yang berarti. Apalagi ia hanya memasuki wahana yang sedikit ekstrim. Biasanya Taehyung akan meloncak takut atau kaget dan reflek memeluknya erat. Mengingat hal itu membuat Jungkook kembali menampilkan senyuman _bossy_ miliknya.

"Kau lapar hyung?" Jungkook menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Taehyung yang sedang merengek. Jungkook menahan hasratnya untuk tidak mencium bibir ranum Taehyung. Taehyung menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat dan matanya membentuk lengkungan yang hampir seperti bulan sabit.

"Baiklah." Jungkook masih dengan senyuman lebarnya menggenggam tangan Taehyung dan menyeretnya ke restoran daging yang ada di samping bianglala. Jungkook biasanya makan di sana saat ia pergi bersama teman temannya. Taehyung sedikit memberontak dan mengeluh saat Jungkook menyeretnya dengan paksa. Ayolah, langkah Jungkook terlalu lebar untuknya.

Dan saat mereka berdua telah duduk, Taehyung melayangkan protesnya yang panjang, hingga Jungkook sendiri ikut merasa lelah. Rentetan kalimat protes Taehyung terhenti saat pelayan datang dan menyodorkan buku menu dengan senyuman ramahnya. Saat Taehyung masih membuka lembar pertama, Jungkook sudah menyampaikan pesanannya.

"Tenderloin steak satu dan jus jeruk satu untukku." Jungkook mengulas senyuman tipisnya ke arah sang pelayan dan dibalas anggukan kecil.

"Aku sama sepertinya, dan minumannya, aku ingin jus leci saja." Taehyung menyodorkan buku menunya dan tersenyum lebar sembari mengucap terima kasih. Saat Taehyung hendak meminum air putih yang ada di meja mereka, ia hampir tersedak karena kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh sang pelayan. Sedangkan Jungkook membulatkan matanya ke arah sang pelayan.

"Ahh, apa kalian sepasang kekasih? Kami sedang mengadakan promo. Jika kalian berdua memesan pesanan yang sama, maka akan mendapat potongan harga." Sejenak mereka berdua berpikir. Taehyung sebenarnya sangat suka jus leci dan sedikit benci jeruk. Sedangkan Jungkook, jangan tanya, dia tidak akan pernah mengalah. Dan Jungkook sebenarnya tidak perlu potongan harga karena ia sendiri bisa membayar 10 steak sekalipun karena sekarang ia membawa kartu kreditnya.

"Jungkook-ah, leci saja yah?" Taehyung menatap Jungkook dengan menggigit bibirnya tanpa sadar membuat Jungkook sedikit iba. Tatapannya sangat memelas membuat Jungkook tak tega untuk mempertahankan jus jeruknya. Jungkook memutar matanya dan memutuskan untuk ikut memesan jus leci.

"Baiklah, batalkan jus jeruknya." Sang pelayan hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Jungkook mencubit keras pipi Taehyung yang ada di sampingnya lalu mengacak surai _brunnete_ Taehyung dengan gemas membuat Taehyung merintih pelan dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau lebih tua 2 tahun dariku hyung?" Jungkook menyanggah kepalanya dengan satu tangannya dan menatap Taehyung dengan lamat. Taehyung hanya mengangkat bahunya dan tertawa kecil. Ia memasang headset yang ia bawa di sakunya dan mendengarkan lagu yang ada di ponselnya. Saat ia memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati lagunya, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu di pundaknya.

"Jungkook?" Taehyung melihat mata Jungkook yang terpejam dan ia merasakan surai Jungkook yang menyentuh kulit lehernya. Ya, yang menganggu pundak Taehyung adalah kepala Jungkook. Yang ia dengar hanya gumaman 'hmm' dari Jungkook. Taehyung hanya mendesah pasrah dan membiarkan Jungkook bersandar di pundaknya. Tanpa ia sadari, Jantungnya berdegub dua kali lebih cepat dari sebelumnya, dan Taehyung menikmatinya.

Saat pesanan mereka datang, Taehyung mendorong paksa kepala Jungkook dari pundaknya dan memakan steaknya tanpa memperhatikan protesan Jungkook. Mereka benar benar terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih sekarang.

* * *

Summer Shock

* * *

"Jungkook-ah, ayo beli kembang gula. Aku yang traktir." Taehyung menggenggam lengan Jungkook dengan erat dan menariknya ke mesin kembang gula yang ada di dekat mereka. Jungkook hanya menggeleng pelan dan ikut berlari –lebih tepatnya ia hanya membiarkan Taehyung menyeretnya–.

Saat Taehyung tengah membuat Kembang gulanya, ia melihat silhouette seseorang di barisan orang pembeli burger di kedai yang ada tepat di samping toilet. Dan silhouette tersebut nampak sangat Taehyung kenali. Tapi Taehyung lebih memilih untuk mengabaikannya dan kembali membuat kembang gulanya.

"Hyung, aku ke toilet sebentar yah." Jungkook menyunggingkan senyum kudanya yang terlihat bodoh dan segera melesat ke toilet umum. Taehyung mengangkat bahunya sesaat lalu memasang tatapan i-don't-give-any-shits.

Saat Taehyung duduk di bangku yang ada di dekatnya dan tengah memakan kembang gula miliknya, ia merasa pandangannya menghitam. Ada seseorang yang menutupi kedua matanya. Dan reflek, Taehyung meraba telapak tangan yang menghalangi pandangannya tersebut dengan sedikit jengah. Kemudian ia berpikir sebentar dan–

"Jin hyungie!" Taehyung tersenyum lebar dan menggenggam tangan Jin. Dan telinganya menangkap suara tawa yang renyah yang sudah ia hafal.

"Kenapa kau dengan mudah menebaknya hah?" Jin terkekeh pelan dan merangkul pundak Taehyung dengan erat. Taehyung hanya tersenyum lebar dan memeluk Jin dengan bahkan lupa jika sekarang ia sedang membawa dua batang _cotton candy_ di tangannya.

"Sendirian hyung?" Taehyung perlahan merenggangkan pelukannya dan menatap Jin dengan matanya yang sedang berbinar. Jin hanya mengangguk dan mencubit gemas hidung Taehyung. Taehyung hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan manja dan menyingkirkan jari Jin dari hidungnya. Andai saja Jungkook melihat ini, mungkin dia akan menarik Taehyung dari sisi Jin dan menatapnya dengan tajam. Sayangnya, dia sedang sibuk dengan urusannya di toilet.

"Hyung, saus mustard burgernya berceceran, kk." Taehyung tertawa dan mengusap ujung bibir tebal hyungnya dan membersihkannya dengan tisu yang ia bawa. Jin tersenyum tipis dan mengucapkan terima kasih sebagai balasan. Perlahan, Taehyung menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu tegap milik Jin. Mengingat sudah bertahun tahun ia tidak melihat Jin, jadi jika ia terlihat sangat manja kepada Jin, maklumilah.

"Kk, terima kasih. Apa kau juga sendirian di sini?" Jin tersenyum hangat dan terus menerus menatap Taehyung yang tersenyum _dorky._ Taehyung menggeleng pelan dan tetap memeluk Jin yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku bersama Jung– itu dia!" Taehyung yang baru beberapa detik menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Jin langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan melepaskan pelukannya dengan reflek. Jin terdiam sebentar saat melihat bayangan yang mendekat ke arah mereka berdua. Ia kemudian mengingat sebentar wajah Jungkook.

Mata doenya, hidungnya yang lancip, bibirnya yang tidak terlalu tipis dan gigi kelincinya yang sedang ia tampakkan dan juga tubuhnya yang cukup tinggi, hampir mirip seperti dirinya–Tunggu. Kenapa Jin sehafal itu? Dan saat dia sudah mengingatnya, matanya melebar dan dia terperangah.

"Jin hyung-ah, ini–"

"Jungkook?"/"Jin hyung? What the–"

.

.

.

To be continued…

.

.

.

A/N : Oke, this is too much! Fuckit, otak Ai lama lama ga bisa diajak kompromi -_- Duh au ah, ini yang paling pendek di antara yang lain -_- Apalagi kemarin pas seleksi sso jawaban ga ke submit -_- liat pengumuman tim Ai ga lolos /curhat/cerita/gitu/huuhh/ hope next chap tambah banyak words nya -3- Then, kalian semua yang nge fav, review, follow, kalian semua luar biasahh x') aku terharu T^T Maafin yah, ini chap yang paling ngecewain, menurut gue :"v Tapi, semoga chap depan bisa lebih panjang deh… See ya next time!

 **Lets reply! Syung ^o^)/**

 **BbuingHeaven: gigit aja udah kk, xD maaf yah telat T-T akan diusahain lah yap ^^ thanks supportnya || Lee Shikuni: jan dibantai dong :"v Karungin aja deh Ai rela :v kk.. Already dear || yoitedumb: Kalo bangun pan barabe masalahnya -_- heheh :v kalo Ai udah niat bikin rate naik, dinaikin kok /grin/ :vthanks juga udah review ;;-;; /tos :v thanks support nya^^ || TaeKai: hahah, Jungkook kapan sih nga so sweetie? /uhuk/ already^^ || 94shidae: gak ada kata terlambat kok ^^ Kookie emang manly kok sebenernya :v kayaknya ngga deh… udah lanjutt, thanks for ur support^^ || 95: hahay, uri Taetae-ie pan istri yang berbakti :v Pada dasarnya pan jjk itu geblek, ga sadar itu pacarnya si pjm :v udah nih^^ thnks for ur support:" || taetae: hehe, thanks udah suka dear ^^ kalo niat sih naik :v udah kok^^ || JustUkeVaddict: ngehee :v maafin, abisnya ini otak ga bisa diajak kompromi banget T^T kan jjk belum pacaran /uhuk uhuk/ ga ngerti ah '^' /sok polos/ Kalo niat deh :'v already bby^^ thanks supportnya :D || : demi pjm yang tinggi semampai /jleb/ V emang imut xD udah nih || Ansleon: mulai apa? :v kok ambigu fasternya /nahlu -_- udah lanjut kok^^ || kimjeon97: Pada dasarnya, Ai bakatnya nulis yang fluffy :" ga tega bikin yang harsh, tapi suka baca yang harsh /sesukalu deh/ ga ditendang aja? :v Thanks for waiting^^ udah lanjut kok, thanks supportnya :D || 1: thanks for ur correction and everythings ^^ udah lanjut nih :v || MyNameX: ngehee xD namanya juga darah muda /hah?/ Udah takdirnya Jungkook mak B| aww really? Thanks^^ udah lanjut kok :D**


	4. Begin

_Il Haneun Jung_ [일하는중]

By Aita Hwang

Main cast: Jeon Jungkook x Kim Taehyung

Other cast: Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok, Jeon Seokjin

Rated: T

 **Warn! Yaoi! Plot-Rush! Typo(s)! Seme!Jungkook Uke!Taehyung**

 _A.N: keliatannya ini plotnya udah kebaca gitu yah? -_- whatever dah…_ _btw, i'm so sorry for the late update T^T writer's block hit me really hard ToT_

 _Happy reading^^_

* * *

 _Chap 4: Begin  
_

* * *

"Ahh, jadi Jungkook adikmu itu. Aku lupa kalau margamu juga Jeon, hyung. Kk." Taehyung mengangguk lamat sembari tertawa kecil dan tidak memperhatikan bahwa Jin dan Jungkook saling melemparkan tatapan jengahnya. Hanya Jungkook sebenarnya yang memberikan tatapan jengah dan juga tajamnya. Ya, hanya Jungkook. Dan sebenarnya, Taehyung mengenal Seokjin lebih awal daripada Jungkook.

Tangan Jungkook perlahan melingkar sempurna di pinggang Taehyung. Dan tiba tiba, ia menarik Taehyung menjauh dari Jin. Bisa dibilang, dia sedikit cemburu. Entahlah, hanya sedikit atau lebih. Uhuk.

Jin hanya memutar bola matanya malas dan melepaskan rangkulannya dari Taehyung. Sebagai _hyung,_ dia sangat tahu sifat Jungkook. Jika ia berurusan dengannya, yang ada mungkin dirinya sudah tidak ada di muka bumi ini–dia berlebihan. Taehyung kelihatannya sudah biasa dengan semua hal yang dilakukan oleh Jungkook. Dia hanya menggerutu pelan dan mencubit pelan lengan Jungkook. Ya, selalu seperti itu.

Taehyung kembali beralih kepada Jin dan kembali mengobrol dengan asyik tanpa memperhatikan bahwa Jungkook masih ada di sampingnya. Jangan tanya keadaan Jungkook. Dia terlihat seperti orang yang paling sengsara di dunia ini saat itu juga.

"Hyung, ayo kita pulang." Jungkook berdiri dan menarik tangan Taehyung dengan cukup keras hingga menyebabkan Taehyung bangkit dari bangku yang ia duduki sedari tadi. Sebenarnya tidak terlalu keras, hanya tubuh Taehyung saja yang terlalu ringan

"Tapi aku baru saja–"

"Sekarang atau kau naik bis." Taehyung langsung bungkam. Karena dia sendiri tahu betapa jauhnya tempat tinggal Jungkook dari taman bermain favoritnya ini. Apalagi uangnya kurang. Dan dia sendiri juga tahu, bahwa Jungkook tidak akan pernah memberitahu tempat tinggalnya kepada Jin, karena pada dasarnya, Jungkook selalu bermusuhan dengan Jin. Hubungan adik kakak seperti ini normal bukan?

"Baiklah." Taehyung mengerucutkan bibirnya sesaat dan tersenyum lebar kepada Jin. Dia membungkuk dan mengucapkan salam dengan sopan sebelum Jungkook menariknya pergi dari sana. Jungkook hanya tidak suka melihat hyungnya. Dia merepotkan menurut Jungkook dengan memberikannya beban untuk menjadi pewaris perusahaan ayahnya.

"Jeon Jungkook kau berhutang cerita kepadaku."

"Ya ya ya terserah kau saja hyung." Jungkook masih setia menggenggam tangan Taehyung dan menariknya ke arah tempat dimana ia memarkirkan mobilnya. Di sisi lain Taehyung mengedumel pelan dan mengatakan seluruh kalimat kutukan kepada Jungkook dengan lirih. Mungkin, itu efek dia terlalu sering bergaul dengan Yoongi.

Dan hari itu, hari yang menyenangkan sekaligus hari yang paling kacau bagi seorang Jeon Jungkook.

* * *

 _Begin  
_

* * *

Esok harinya, Jungkook mendapati panggilan dari ibunya tersayang dan menanyakannya tentang dia yang bertemu dengan Jin kemarin. Ya, sifat Jin adalah selalu menumpahkan apa yang terjadi hari ini kepada ibunya. Jadi jika kau menanyakan apakah seorang Jeon Seokjin memiliki buku harian, _the answer is absolutely **Yes**._ Jungkook sendiri juga sedikit geli dengan kebiasaan hyungnya, namun ia malas untuk mengatakan kegeliannya. Tiada gunanya menurut Jungkook.

" _Kookie, apa kau sedang sakit hingga ingin bertemu hyungmu?"_ Jungkook memutar jengah bola matanya dan mendesah kesal. Sakit? Ingin bertemu? Dalam kamus Jungkook, bertemu dengan hyungnya memiliki sinonim _sial._ Bukankah sudah kubilang? Jungkook menyebalkan.

"Ibu, demi apa aku bertemu hyungku? Itu kebetulan. Sungguh!" Jungkook mengatakannya dengan nada malasnya. Dia sama sekali tidak suka jika bahasannya adalah hyungnya. Jeon. Seok. Jin.

" _apa kau masih membenci hyungmu hmm?"_ Jungkook terdiam. Bibirnya bungkam dan menerawang langit langit kamarnya. Sebenarnya dia sudah tidak terlalu membenci hyungnya separah dulu. Salahkan ego dan gengsinya yang terlalu tinggi. Dia melirik jam digital yang ada di meja nakasnya. Sudah jam 7 pagi. Dia terdiam sesaat dan masih setia menatap langit langit kamarnya yang berwarna putih tersebut.

"Uhm, ibu, aku ingin sarapan." Jungkook mematikan sambungannya dan menghela nafasnya. Dia baru sadar bahwa dia memiliki hubungan yang rumit dengan kakak lelakinya sendiri. Dan yang menyiptakan kondisi ini adalah, dirinya sendiri. Jangan pernah berharap Jungkook akan mengakui kesalahannya yang satu ini.

Kaki jangkung Jungkook keluar dari ranjangnya dan melangkah keluar. Seperti biasanya, ia mendapati Taehyung yang sedang memasak untuk mereka berdua, dengan baju tidurnya. Ya, Taehyung memang selalu memakai pakaian tidurnya sebelum ia mandi, dia terlalu malas untuk mengganti pakaiannya. Sekali lagi, ini efek sering bergaul dengan seorang Min Yoongi.

Skenario seperti ini, bukankah mereka berdua lebih terlihat seperti sepasang suami istri?

"Kau membuat apa hyung?" Jungkook menyandarkan dagunya tepat di bahu kanan Taehyung dan memeluk pinggang rampingnya. Taehyung sedikit berjingkat terkejut dan menyibir pelan. Tangannya masih memegang spatula kayunya dan dia lebih memilih menerima pelukan Jungkook ketimbang egg roll nya hancur. Dia masih mencintai lambungnya.

"Jungkook, apa hobi barumu memeluk diriku hah?" Taehyung mencubit pelan hidung Jungkook dan meletakkan telur gulungnya di piring lalu melepas paksa lengan Jungkook dari pinggangnya. Jungkook hanya terkekeh kecil dan mengekor Taehyung di belakangnya. Taehyung mengambil dua pasang sumpit lalu memberikan sepasang kepada Jungkook. Jungkook tersenyum lebar untuk mengucapkan terima kasihnya.

"Jadi, bagaimana kau bisa akrab dengan Jin hyung?" Jungkook mengambil sepotong telur gulungnya dan menguyahnya dengan tenang. Taehyung terdiam sebentar dan mengingat kembali masa lalunya.

"Ahh, itu. Aku pernah menyukai Jin hyung dulu." Taehyung mengangkat bahunya pelan dan terkekeh kecil lalu ikut memakan telur gulung buatannya bersama dengan nasi yang ia ambil. Jungkook yang tadinya ingin menelan nasinya mendadak tersedak dan membulatkan matanya. Taehyung sedikit terkejut saat Jungkook tersedak dan reflek memberikan Jungkook segelas air putih miliknya.

Hah? Menyukai katanya?

"Jeon Jungkook makan pelan pelan." Taehyung menggelengkan pelan kepalanya dan beranjak dari kursi makan untuk mengasingkan piringnya. Jungkook masih berpikir keras karena _morning shock_ nya. Dia benar benar tidak bisa berpikir jernih sekarang. Menyukainya? Taehyung gila?

Di tengah tengah Jungkook masih sibuk bergelut dengan pemikirannya, Taehyung sudah menenteng ransel kecilnya dan sudah bersiap untuk berangkat ke kampusnya. Ahh, Jungkook lupa. Mereka berdua ke kampus kecuali Jumat dan Minggu. Jungkook hanya mengambil ranselnya tanpa merapikan bekas sarapan paginya. Pagi ini, pagi yang terkacau yang pernah ada menurut seorang Jeon Jungkook.

* * *

 _Begin  
_

* * *

"Kenapa musim gugur sangat dingin? Menyebalkan." Taehyung menggerutu pelan dan mengeratkan coat berwarna hitam miliknya. Taehyung memang suka dingin, tapi jika suhunya terlalu dingin, lupakan rasa sukanya. Jungkook tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Taehyung yang hampir seperti anak kecil. Taehyung menggosok kedua tangannya dan menyelipkan tangannya dalam saku coatnya. Sebelum Taehyung memasukkan tangannya, tangan Jungkook sudah terlebih dahulu menarik tangannya dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Ya Jeon Jungkook." Taehyung berkata lirih sembari menatap Jungkook. Jungkook hanya melempar tatapan ada-masalah? kepada Taehyung. Taehyung hanya menghela nafas pasrah dan membiarkan tangannya digenggam oleh Jungkook. Lagipula, ini cukup menguntungkan bagi Taehyung karena ia bisa mengurangi rasa dingin yang menyergab tangannya.

Mereka berjalan di sekitar koridor dengan percakapan yang tidak berarti. Bahkan mereka mengabaikan tatapan beberapa mahasiswa lain yang ada di sana –sebenarnya hanya Jungkook yang mengabaikannya–. Beberapa dari mereka terlihat terperangah dan sisanya hanya sekedar memandang lalu acuh tak acuh. Dan Taehyung merasa risih karena hal itu. Ia melepaskan tautan tangannya secara kasar dengan Jungkook dan segera memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku coat miliknya.

"Bisa kau tidak selalu menyentuhku?" Taehyung berujar pelan dengan wajah datar kemudian berbelok menuju ruang kelasnya tanpa mengucapkan apapun selain doktrin yang ia lontarkan barusan. Jungkook tertegun dan memikirkan kalimat yang barusan dikatakan Taehyung. Sepengetahuannya, hyungnya tidak pernah menolak saat ia menggenggam tangannya, merangkulnya, atau bahkan memeluknya.

Jungkook lagi lagi berpikir keras dan membiarkan kakinya melangkah seperti biasanya. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa hari ini akan serumit ini.

* * *

 _Begin  
_

* * *

"Hah, Taehyung menyukai Jin hyung **mu?** Jadi orang berkharisma yang diceritakan Taehyung dulu Seokjin **mu?** Wow **.** " Jimin membulatkan matanya dan sedikit terperangah. Ia menekan kata 'mu' di kalimat tanyanya dan hal itu membuat Jungkook sedikit jijik. Dia baru tahu bahwa orang yang disukai saudara tersayangnya tersebut adalah Seokjin hyung.

Yang dia tau, Taehyung menyukai kakak kelas 2 angkatan diatasnya dan Taehyung selalu berkata bahwa Jin itu tampan, berkarisma, genius, keren, dan semua frasa yang mengandung pujian yang lain. Seakan akan menurut Taehyung, seorang Jeon Seokjin adalah manusia yang paling sempurna. Tapi Jimin tidak pernah mengira bahwa orang yang dimaksud Taehyung adalah Jin.

"Kau kira siapa lagi manusia di dunia ini bernama Jeon Seokjin, Ya Tuhan." Jungkook mengacak rambutnya frustasi dan menatap Jimin dengan tatapan malasnya. Dia juga sedikit geli dengan kata kata _berkharisma_ yang mengacu kepada hyungnya. Kharisma? Jungkook bahkan tidak yakin hal itu ada pada Jin.

"Jimin–ah. Jika ada dua orang masih berteman, dan mereka sering melakukan _skinship,_ menurutmu itu normal?" Jungkook menatap Jimin dengan lamat. Jimin sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaan Jungkook, kemudian ia sedikit berpikir untuk menemukan jawabannya.

"Kau tau? Jika aku jadi perempuan dan berteman dengan laki laki, aku akan membencinya bila dia menyentuhku sesukanya. Apalagi jika dilihat banyak orang, menjijikkan. Memang kenapa?" Jimin terkekeh pelan dan menyiapkan beberapa buku refrensi dan laptop miliknya untuk melanjutkan makalah yang hampir separuhnya terselesaikan.

Jungkook hanya menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum kecil. Kemudian Jungkook terdiam.

Sesaat kemudian dia sadar. Dia akhirnya tahu kenapa Taehyung seperti tadi pagi. Dengan cepat dia mengambil layar persegi panjang miliknya dari saku celananya dan mengetik sesuatu dengan cepat.

 _To: Taetae hyung  
_ _Title_ _:–_

 _Hyung, aku minta maaf._

Saat ujung ibu jarinya akan menekan tombol _send_ di ujung layarnya, jarinya seakan akan terhenti. Dia menjadi bingung sekarang. Akhirnya, ia mengirimkan pesan singkat itu selang beberapa menit ia berargumen dengan batinnya sendiri. Dia berharap hyungnya akan membalas pesannya. Dan, dia pun menunggu.

 _15 menit_.

Tidak ada notifikasi dari Taehyung. 'Mungkin dia sibuk.' gumam Jungkook.

 _45 menit._

Hanya ada beberapa pesan spam yang masuk.

 _1 jam._

Baiklah. Jungkook menyerah. Ia mengaku bahwa ia sangat keterlaluan.

* * *

 _Begin  
_

* * *

Jam yang bertengger manis di dinding menunjukkan jarum pendeknya ke arah empat dan Taehyung masih setia berkutat dengan seluruh buku buku tebal di sampingnya dan netbooknya karena dosennya tercinta. Andai saja dirinya tidak mendapat tugas membuat kesimpulan tentang hal yang bahkan sama sekali tak ingin diketahui oleh Taehyung.

Dan mungkin ia akan menenteng beberapa buku tebal untuk refrensinya pulang dengan kedua lengannya. Bahkan ranselnya hanya muat beberapa buku notes kecil dan seperangkat netbooknya, termasuk headset dan chargernya. Dan yang ia ingat, handphone miliknya kehabisan daya baterai sejak siang tadi. Betapa menderitanya seorang Kim Taehyung.

"Heol, sudah hampir jam lima, aku bisa gila." Taehyung segera memasukkan netbooknya ke dalam ranselnya tanpa mematikannya –kebiasaannya adalah memakai mode _sleep_ bukan _shutdown_ – dan memakainya lalu membawa beberapa buku tebalnya dan 3 novel picisan yang juga cukup berguna untuk menghiburnya. Dia terlihat cukup kesusahan saat membawa buku yang ia pinjam membuat bukunya hampir menutupi dagunya. Dia membenci buku tebal yang isinya sama sekali tidak menyenangkan.

"Butuh bantuan?" Buku referensi Taehyung tiba tiba berkurang dan ia merasa bebannya terkurangi. Dia sepertinya mengenal suara itu. Saat ia menoleh, dia tersenyum bangga karena perkiraannya benar. Taehyung mengucapkan terima kasih dan berjalan di samping Jungkook. Alasan kenapa Jungkook juga baru saja pulang ada dua.

Pertama, dia sibuk latihan menari dengan Hoseok dan Jimin.

Kedua, dia menunggu Taehyung. Uhm.

"Ngomong ngomong, apa tadi siang pesanku masuk?" ujar Jungkook dengan menatap Taehyung. Taehyung hanya memiringkan kepalanya dan menunjukkan wajah polosnya.

"Hah? Pesan? Tadi siang?" Taehyung memberikan tatapan kebingungannya dan membuat Jungkook sedikit tertegun. Jadi permintaan maafnya tidak terkirim? Dia harus meminta maaf langsung? Bisa mati dia.

Lalu Taehyung baru teringat bahwa ponselnya mati dan ia terkekeh kecil. "Ohh, aku baru ingat. Tadi daya bateraiku melemah dan ponselku mati. Aku lupa tidak membawa kabel data untuk mengisinya, kk."

"Eeh, itu... Sebenarnya," Jungkook membenarkan posisi buku buku tebal Taehyung di lengan kanannya dan menggaruk tengkuknya dengan canggung. Dia bahkan lupa kapan terakhir kali meminta maaf secara serius. Ya, karena kadang Jungkook terlalu mendahulukan egonya dan tak mau mengakui kesalahannya.

"Hh, Aku minta maaf hyung." Jungkook menatap Taehyung dengan senyuman canggungnya yang terpatri di bibirnya. Taehyung semakin bingung sekarang.

"Minta maaf? Untuk?" Taehyung baru sadar bahwa kakinya menuntunnya untuk mengikuti Jungkook ke parkir khusus mobil. Lagipula, ia juga malas berjalan ke busway sekarang. Jungkook speechless melihat tatapan Taehyung yang bingung dan seakan akan melupakan apa yang ia lakukan tadi pagi. Ya, hal sekecil itu cukup berdampak ke Jungkook.

"Tadi pagi, aku... memegang tanganmu. S-sepertinya kau tidak suka." Oh baiklah, sekarang Jungkook mendadak gugup. Ia langsung memasuki mobilnya setelah membuka kuncinya. Taehyung terkekeh pelan dan ikut memasuki mobil Jungkook lalu meletakkan bukunya di kursi belakang seperti yang Jungkook lakukan. Dan tiba tiba, tanpa Jungkook rencanakan, Taehyung memeluknya erat dari samping dan menyenderkan kepalanya tepat di bahu Jungkook. Jungkook yang tadinya ingin menyalakan mesin terdiam dan mematung.

"Hyung? Kenapa?" Jungkook melihat Taehyung dari ekor matanya dan menarik kedua sudut bibirnya saat Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya yang masih menempel di bahunya.

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf untuk yang tadi bodoh. Aku hanya tidak suka cara mereka semua saat menatap kita." Taehyung masih belum melepaskan pelukannya saat mobil Jungkook keluar dari gerbang universitas mereka. Dan Jungkook semakin gemas dengan hyungnya. Kita? Artinya Jungkook dan Taehyung bukan? Memikirkan arti kata 'kita' membuat Jungkook tanpa sadar terkekeh kecil.

"Hyung?" saat Jungkook melihat Taehyung dari kaca spionnya, ia melihat hyungnya sedang terlelap tanpa melepaskan pelukannya yang sekarang sedikit merenggang. Jungkook memberhentikan mobilnya secara pelan saat lampu merah menyala di hadapannya. Dia hanya memegang setir dengan satu tangan karena ia takut jika kepala Taehyung akan terjatuh dan menyebabkan ia terbangun dari tidurnya.

Entah kenapa, Jungkook suka mendengar deru nafas teratur yang dikeluarkan oleh Taehyung. Dan saat lampu hijau telah dinyalakan, ia melaju dengan kecepatan yang cenderung pelan dan masih menahan kepala Taehyung di pundaknya. Tangannya perlahan mengusap surai brunnete Taehyung dan kembali mengulas senyumnya.

Sekarang ia tidak tahu, Taehyung yang terlalu lelah atau dia berkendara terlalu pelan.

* * *

 _Begin  
_

* * *

"Hyung. Hyung. Kita sudah sampai hyung." Jungkook menggoyangkan tubuh Taehyung dengan pelan. Bahkan jika biasanya ia bisa sampai tempat tinggalnya dalam waktu paling lama 15 menit, sekarang ia memecahkan rekornya. 30 menit perjalanan karena Taehyung yang tertidur –meskipun jika Jungkook melaju secepat apapun, Taehyung akan tetap tertidur–.

Taehyung mengerang pelan dan membuka kelopak matanya dengan perlahan. Ya, setidaknya basement adalah tempat tidak terlalu silau jadi Taehyung tidak perlu waktu yang lama untuk menyesuaikan intensitas cahaya untuk pupilnya. Perlahan ia melepaskan pelukannya dan bersandar di kursinya dengan benar untuk mengumpulkan nyawanya.

Dan beberapa saat kemudian, tangannya sudah menjalar ke kursi belakang untuk mengambil semua bukunya dan keluar dari mobil, tanpa memperhatikan Jungkook di belakangnya. Jungkook hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan ikut menyusul Taehyung setelah mengunci mobilnya.

Saat Taehyung menekan password apartement Jungkook, dia kesusahan setengah mati karena buku buku sialannya menyebabkan tawa Jungkook lepas. Taehyung hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya dan tetap berusaha. Sayangnya dia tetap gagal, dan Jungkook menjadi kasihan sekaligus gemas.

"Menyingkirlah sebentar hyung." Jungkook sedikir menunduk dan menekan passwordnya tanpa ada kesusahan seperti Taehyung. Ketika pintunya sudah bisa terbuka, ia langsung membukanya dan menghempaskan semua buku tebalnya di sofa yang ada di dekatnya. Dan suara jatuhnya sampai terdengar Jungkook yang baru saja di ambang pintu.

"Hyung, jangan menjatuhkannya seperti itu. Kk." Jungkook mengacak surai brunnete Taehyung dengan gemas lalu merapikan buku buku yang berkececeran akibat ulah Taehyung tersebut.

"Hyung." Jungkook meletakkan bukunya di meja ruang tamu dan menoleh ke arah Taehyung yang duduk di sofa dengan mata yang setengahnya tertutup. Dia mengantuk. Sangat. Maka dari itu, Taehyung hanya menjawabnya dengan gumaman 'hmm' tanpa melirik Jungkook sama sekali.

"Apa kau masih menyukai Jin hyung?" Jungkook berujar lirih dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa. Taehyung reflek membuka matanya lebar lebar dan menoleh ke Jungkook dengan tatapan sedikit heran.

"Huh? Jin hyung? Aku bahkan menyukainya saat aku masih 1 SMA Kook, sekarang tidak lagi." Tehyung terkekeh kecil dan kembali menutup matanya. Bahkan sekarang masih jam 7 malam dan Taehyung sudah diserang kantuk yang sangat parah. Jungkook menghela nafas lega. Ya, Jimin benar. Masih ada peluang.

"Hyung, mau menungguku?" gumam Jungkook lirih sembari menatap intens Taehyung yang tertidur di sampingnya. Jungkook pikir, menjalankan ide Jimin tidak ada salahnya juga.

.

.

.

To Be Continued.

.

.

.

A.N: Aduh, Ai minta maaf loh, ini late banget :" /sobs/ kalian yang review review, nge fav follow, itu bikin terharu loh T^T bahagia duh :" ini maaf pendek banget :" intinya minimal 2000 words lah :v K, c ya next chap!

 **Bales Review-an yoohooo**

TaeKai: ayoo apaan? xD hahah, iya mereka saling kenal^^ kebaca gitu ya kalo bakal rebutan /nahlu/

Ansleon: heheh, maaf kalo ini update-nya lama T^T

1: ketebak gitu? yailah plz -" Liat aja nanti jadian apa nikah /noooo/ gak, Taetae ama ai cukup -_-

really? ;;-;; thanks dear... udah lanjut nih^^

95: iya, fs gitu ke shippernyah /nyayy ;;-;;/ terserah sang penulis dong /g :v udah lanjut nih^^

JustUkeVaddict: ini Ai nulis juga mimisan, laptop warna pink jadi merah darah ini bahaya loh ;;-;; udah biasa :v /bantu tabok/

Iyalah B| otp nomer 2 ga boleh gagal harmonis... /g/ hampir kek rival sih.. tapi beda :v

Jangan protes masalah pendek, lelah hati dd /g T^T maklumin, Ai maksimal nulis ga bakalan sampe 3000 words :"v situ pernah liat titidnya jeongguk?! foto dong! /gaaaa/ udah lanjutt ^^ thanks for support dear :)

Taetae: cuma kayak xD kan belom pacaran /pfft/ Jk modus itu sarannya Jimin sebenernya xD kebaca banget alurnya -_- Hehe, maafin banget kurang panjang loh u.u Aww, thanks udah suka^^ Udah lanjut nih, maaf lama sampe kamu jadi tempe /no x( Ofc dear! ^^ btw, permintaan kau buat VMin bakal diurus, kalo inget :v

Lee Shikuni: hanying, semerdeka kamu ajah -_- ngga adaaa xD udah dijelasin tuh :D already

94shidae: ketauan deh '^') nanti nanti aja :v Ai juga suka :"v

YuRhachan: ofc dong ^^

Hyesang-nim: pfft, yang nulis juga gemes xD udah kok^^  
Guest: maaf loh lama :" Entahlah... /g

Ameliariska330: already^^

Alestie: Kak, kakak nge riview nih? /kucek mata/ KYAAA /fangirling/ kak plis deh, kakak nemunya tahun depan aja dedek ikhlas kak ikhlas .ndawoy. kalo cubitin entar bayar :v

Jin mah gitu orangnya :v ohok ohok /batuk elit/ Makasih juga udah ngeriview kak... hampir ga percaya loh kakak nge riview /lebay :"v


	5. Plan

_Il Haneun Jung_ [일하는중]

By Aita Hwang

Main cast: Jeon Jungkook x Kim Taehyung

Other cast: Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok, Jeon Seokjin

Rated: T

 **Warn! Yaoi! Plot-Rush! Typo(s)! Seme!Jungkook Uke!Taehyung**

 _A.N : This fict is dedicated for our Kookies Birthday! Happy Birthday Uri Hwanggeum maknae xD Seriously, our little maknae Jungkook is being an adult now xD He is legal now! /uhuk/  
_

* * *

 _Chap 5 Plan  
_

* * *

Jungkook bangun di pagi hari layaknya hari hari biasanya yang normal. Namun saat membuka pintunya, ia mendapati dirinya sendirian di apartement miliknya. Oh, bukankah sebelum Taehyung datang biasanya dia juga sendirian setiap ia ada di apartement miliknya?

Saat kakinya melangkah ke meja makan ia mendapati sepiring nasi goreng dengan segelas susu disampingnya dan sticky notes berwarna merah pastel yang tertempel di meja makannya. Ia terkekeh kecil dan mengambil sticky notesnya. Lihat? Hanya karena notes kecil yang diberikan Taehyung saja ia sudah tersenyum lebar seperti orang mendapat sesuatu.

' _Maaf, aku harus berangkat pagi pagi hari ini. Makanlah yang banyak! Jika aku melihat makananku di tempat sampah, kau akan mati! Btw, Nice day!^^_ _–KTH'_

Jungkook masih menampilkan senyuman menawannya saat ia membaca tulis tangan Taehyung. Ancamannya saja menggemaskan. Mungkin, jika ia mati di tangan Taehyung, dia akan rela. Uhuk.

Jungkook menyimpan notes tersebut di saku celananya dan memakan makanan yang ada di mejanya. Dia melihat ponsel yang ia saku sedari tadi. Jam 8.30 a.m. Dia menghabiskan makanannya dengan cepat dan meminum setengah gelas dari susunya lalu beranjak pergi dari tempat tinggalnya.

Jungkook lupa. Hari ini tanggal 31 Agustus dan nanti malam adalah perayaan ulang tahunnya yang ke 18. Dan karena itulah Taehyung bangun pagi pagi dan pergi duluan hari ini. Dia dan Jimin menyiapkan surprise party untuknya. Bukakah semua orang yang ada di kehidupan Jungkook sangat baik?

* * *

Plan

* * *

Saat materi kuliah sedang diajarkan oleh Mr. Joo di depan kelas mereka, Jimin dan Taehyung sama sekali tidak memperhatikan apa yang dikatakan dan apa yang dituliskan di papan lebar di depan kelasnya. Mereka sibuk mendiskusikan jenis cake, pernak pernik, kado, dan hal lainnya yang tentunya berhubungan dengan Jungkook.

"Tunggu, bukankah Jungkook punya Kkami?" Taehyung menumpukan dagunya tepat di telapak tangannya dan menatap Jimin. Jimin memutar bola matanya malas dan mencubit pipi Taehyung dengan keras menyebabkan rintihan kecil keluar dari bibir Taehyung.

"Kau bercanda? Kkami sudah dari minggu lalu dititipkan di ibu Jungkook karena Jungkook sudah terlalu sibuk. Lagipula yang berulang tahun bukan Kkami, tapi Jungkook." Jimin menatap jengah Taehyung dan memasang ekspresi flat miliknya. Taehyung tertawa canggung dan mengusap tengkuknya dengan wajah bodohnya. Ia baru ingat, Kkami minggu lalu sakit karena baik Jungkook maupun Taehyung tidak sempat untuk merawat maupun menyuruh orang lain untuk merawat kucing manis tersebut.

Maka hadiah untuk membelikan kandang baru dan sebungkus whiskas untuk Kkami dibatalkan. Dan beberapa detik kemudian usul Jimin cukup menyenangkan.

"Berikan dia snapback atau hoodie. Dia suka hal seperti itu." Jimin mengulas senyum lebarnya. Taehyung hanya menganggukkan kepala dan menurut karena dia tak tahu apa apa. Dia bahkan tidak tahu apa saja barang favorit roommate-nya setelah tinggal hampir 2 bulan bersama. Taehyung memang beda.

"Kim Taehyung–ssi, Park Jimin–ssi, mata ke arah papan tulis." Suara tajam nan mencekam menghentikan secara paksa pembicaaraan mereka. Taehyung dan Jimin bungkam dan menuruti permintaan dosen mereka. Tidak seperti Taehyung, Jimin sempat mendesis kata kata kotor khusus untuk Mr. Joo tercintanya.

"Taehyung–ah, kita lanjutkan nanti."

* * *

Plan

* * *

"Astaga, Jimin! Aku bahkan ingin membeli semuanya, untukku." Mata Taehyung berbinar binar saat mereka melihat deretan snapback yang bermacam macam. Di sisi lain ada pinky finger ring yang benar benar Taehyung sukai dan juga piercing yang warnanya bermacam macam. Sayangnya, Jimin mengelak kalimat Taehyung dan kembali mencari tipikal snapback kesukaan sahabatnya tersebut.

"Taetae, ini untuk Jungkook, bukan untuk **mu."** Jimin kembali mencubit pipi Taehyung yang hampir membengkak karena seharian jadi korban kekesalan Jimin kepadanya. Taehyung sudah menangkisnya terlebih dahulu dan membalasnya dengan pukulan keras di kepalanya. Ingatlah, tinggi Jimin tidak sebanding dengan tinggi Taehyung. Namun sikap yang ditunjukkan bahkan 180 derajat dari penampilan fisik mereka.

Mereka masih berputar putar di areal kios tersebut. Sekedar mencari sesuatu yang cocok untuk orang yang akan berulang tahun besok. Pada akhirnya pilihan mereka jatuh kepada snapback berwarna hitam dan putih. Mereka memilih dua karena menurut Taehyung, mungkin Jungkook tidak suka salah satunya. Lihat? Taehyung sedikit childish. Cuma sedikit.

Dan saat Taehyung mengecek waktu di jam tangan mungil yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangannya, ia mendadak sedikit panik. 5.00 p.m. Ini jamnya untuk pulang dan ia bahkan hanya mendapati dua buah snapback. Mereka bahkan belum mendapat pita, terompet dan apapun untuk membuat suasana ricuh nanti malam. Uhuk.

"Jiminie, Kita harus cepat." Taehyung menggenggam tangan Jimin engan erat dan menyeretnya ke kios untuk perlengkapan yang mereka butuhkan. Bahkan Jimin sudah tidak bisa melakukan apa apa lagi dan hanya bisa pasrah menghadapi Taehyung saat ini. Bersyukurlah karena Jimin itu sabar. Jika yang diajak Taehyung saat ini adalah Yoongi, mungkin ia hanya akan seperti anak hilang di kerumunan orang yang juga ikut berdesakan di pasar.

Mereka sangat sibuk sekarang. Sangat.

* * *

Plan

* * *

 _10.00 p.m._

Tidak bisa Jungkook pungkiri. Dia merindukan Taehyung sekarang. Sangat merindukannya.

Semenjak ia membuka matanya tadi pagi, ia tidak melihat Taehyung dan Jimin sama sekali. Jika Jimin tidak nampak di matanya, ia sudah berpikir pasti besok ia bisa menemuinya. Sedangkan Taehyung? Dia tidak bisa menjelaskannya dengan sebuah rentetan kalimat. Terlalu rumit.

Jadilah sekarang Jungkook yang menunggu Taehyung. Berputar putar di sekitar ruang tamunya dan menatap layar persegi panjangnya yang berwarna hitam legam dengan sedikit berharap ia mendapat notif. Sekarang Jungkook baru menyadari hidupnya berubah semenjak Taehyung datang. Biasanya ia tidak peduli siapa yang datang dan ia tidak akan pernah menanti siapapun untuk datang. Itu dulu.

 _Drrrrt... Drrrt.._

 _Taetae hyung is calling_

Jungkook segera melihat ponselnya dan memekik bahagia tanpa sadar saat melihat layarnya. Dia segera mengangkat teleponnya dan sedikit mengubah nada bicaranya menjadi _unexcited._ Dia hanya mengubah nadanya, tidak dengan ekspresinya yang nampak sangat kegirangan.

' _Jungkook ah, kau di apartement?'_ Jungkook bisa mendengar nada lembut Taehyung serta suara bising mobil yang melaju dengan kencang di seberang sana. Apa Taehyung masih di jalanan? Apa yang dia lakukan tengah malam seperti ini? Jungkook mulai khawatir.

"Tentu saja hyung. Kau dimana sekarang?" Jungkook tetap menggunakan nada arogannya yang terkesan menusuk. Taehyung menjadi takut sendiri saat mendengarnya. Ayolah. Yang Taehyung bayangkan dengan apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang berbeda jauh. Sangat malah.

" _Ah, aku sedang keluar dengan Jimin sekarang, mungkin aku akan menginap. Maaf baru mengabarimu, kk."_ Jungkook memutar bola matanya malas. Apa apaan sahabatnya itu. Jungkook dengan cepat menekan ikon gagang telepon berwarnakan merah tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun dan melempar ponselnya tepat di sofa yang ada di dekatnya. Anggap saja Jungkook kesal. Saat ekor matanya melirik jam dinding berwarnakan merah marun yang bertengger tepat di atas televisinya dia mendesah malas.

11.15.

Jungkook masih belum sadar, 45 menit lagi ia akan menjadi warga yang _legal.  
_

* * *

Plan

* * *

Ting Tong. Ting Tong. Ting Tong.

"Manusia macam apa yang mengunjungi orang lain tengah malam begini, argh" Jungkook meracau tidak jelas saat terbangun dari tidur singkatnya. Dia mengutuk dengan sadis kepada orang yang berani membunyikan bel apartemennya malam malam. Tangannya dengan beringas membuka pintu apartemennya tanpa memperhatikan mata kucing yang ada di pintunya maupun intercom yang masih menempel di samping pintunya. Saat dia sudah ingin mengomel panjang lebar, semua suaranya serasa tertahan dan tercekat.

Taehyung, Jimin, dan juga Hoseok sedang tersenyum lebar dan membawa kue tart berwarna putih dengan tulisan 'Happy 18th Birthday 전정국 ' –untuk emot berbentuk hati itu, sebenarnya hal itu adalah ide Taehyung– dan serentak meneriakkan namanya.

"Jeon Jungkook Happy Birthday!" Apa Jungkook boleh tersanjung? Jungkook hampir 5 menit menganga dan memasang wajah terkejut sebelum Jimin menginterupsinya.

"Apa kita tidak boleh masuk? Aku lelah bodoh." Jimin melempar tatapan malasnya dan segera memasuki apartement Jungkook sebelum Jungkook mengatakan 'boleh'. Sepertinya sudah jadi kebiasaan Jimin. Dan juga menjadi kebiasaan Jungkook untuk memberi kalimat kutukan dan umpatan khusus untuk sahabat tercintanya saat Jimin melewatinya dan menghempaskan tubuh kecilnya di sofanya yang tak berdosa.

Jungkook melangkah ke dalam dengan Taehyung dan Hoseok di belakang punggungnya. Mereka masih mengenal kata etika dan sopan santun. Jungkook akhirnya tahu kenapa seharian ini ia tak melihat Taehyung maupun Jimin. Dia jadi ingin menghambur ke dalam pelukan mereka berdua dan berteriak terima kasih sekeras mungkin. Tapi, ia mengurungkan niat itu dalam dalam. Dia masih ingin mendapat image baik di depan Taehyung. Uhuk.

Baru saja Taehyung meletakkan kuenya di meja ruang tamu Jungkook, ia sudah ditarik Jungkook ke sofa dan pinggangnya sudah dilingkari lengan Jungkook yang terkesan posesif.

"Heol, Jeon Jungkook. Buatlah harapan dan tiup lilinmu Kook." Taehyung mendorong tubuh Jungkook dengan malas dan membuat Jungkook sedikit mengerang protes lalu tertawa kecil. Jimin dan Hoseok? Mereka lebih sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri ketimbang mengurusi Jungkook. Saat mereka berdua mendengar kata 'lilin' mereka langsung menoleh dan melupakan sebentar kesibukan mereka.

"Haha, baiklah Tae hyung ." Jungkook membentuk kurva manis di bibirnya dan mengadahkan tangannya sembari memejamkan matanya. Tanpa mereka berempat sadari, lilinnya sudah meleleh seperempatnya saat Jungkook mengatakan harapannya. Saat Jungkook membuka matanya dan meniup lilinnya dalam hitungan sepersekian detik, Jungkook mendapat pelukan dari ketiga hyungnya dan berbagai ucapan selamat.

Malam yang panjang ini, mungkin akan berbekas di hati Jungkook. Selamanya.

* * *

Plan

* * *

"Jungkook-ah, kami pulang dulu." Jimin dan Hoseok berseru keras sembari keluar dari apartement Jungkook. Sekarang sudah jam dua pagi dan baik Jungkook maupun Taehyung masih terjaga. Meski sebenarnya mata Taehyung sudah sayu dan tubuhnya telah merindukan ranjangnya, ia hanya ingin menemani Jungkook. Yang tersisa hanya mereka berdua sekarang.

"Ya ya. Jungkook tidurlah. Nanti pagi kita ada jadwal kuliah bukan?" Taehyung mengembangkan senyuman manisnya dengan mata yang terbuka hanya setengahnya. Bahkan Taehyungnya terlihat menggemaskan di saat seperti ini. Taehyung-nya. Uhuk.

"Tidurlah lebih dulu hyung, kau terlihat lelah. Kk." Jungkook mengacak pelan surai brunnete Taehyung dan mengulum bibirnya untuk tidak menggigit Taehyung. Ekor matanya kembali melirik jam dinding yang masih menempel dengan apik. 2.30 a.m. Pantas saja.

"Ugh, baiklah. Selamat malam." Taehyung melesat ke kamarnya dengan langkah yang gontai sebelum lengannya ditahan oleh Jungkook dan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Jungkook sayup sayup didengarnya.

"Hyung. Apa kau menyukai seseorang sekarang?" Taehyung merasa lengannya dipegang erat oleh Jungkook. Jungkook gugup. Hanya itu.

"Hah? Menyukai? Bagaimana kalau jawabanku iya?" Taehyung kembali mengulas senyuman manisnya sebelum akhirnya ia menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya dan meninggalkan Jungkook yang terkesiap. Iya? Jungkook tentu boleh berharap bukan?

Jungkook memekik bahagia dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

A.N : Kyaahhhh, Ai sadar banget, ini yang paling pendek diantara yang lain -_- udah pendek, telat lagi -_- SEMUA INI KARENA PACAR AKUH DATENG KE BANDARA SOEHAT DAN AI GA BISA JEMPUT ADUHELAH, AA' MAAFIN T^T /gasp a while/slapped/ akhir akhir ini, Ai mulai sibuk sama urusan angkatan akhir T^T duhelahh T^T keknya bakal hiatus deh -_- palagi bentar lagi ikon debut /apa hubungannya saolohh/ maafin Ai, jangan ditimpuk T^T

Reply ur review ***flyin kiss .no***

Lucky Miku: Udah lanjut kok ^^ kk, ini malah lebih pendek -3- ayo tebak kapan jadiannya :v | EVIL88-ALIEN95: Buahah, teman tapi mbann :v bhak, ya ya :v emang xD | 1: Cem apa aja rapet -_- ohok, kata siapa ohok. Hayoo ngapain itu apaan ayo :v ayo tebak, ada apa engga :v thanks supportnya :3 | winachan62: Ohok, sengaja, ohok... haha next time kali ya :v | ameliariska331: udah kok^^ | utsukushii02: emang xDD already ^^ | Alestie:mencengangkan, gitu kak :" hiks :" gaboleh kakkk /bantuin kukis/ ofc kak^^ | SJMK95: hahah :"v ya, jungkuk mah gitu :" aduh, sibuk nih maaf T^T tapi diusahain cepet kok^^ emang -3- Thanks very much^^ | JustUkeVaddict: /tabok -_-/ kk, pankapan ane jadi penghulu/? Ayo tebak :v tebak aja udah tebak :v hanjay -3- already ^^ thanks for ur support^^ | yoitedumb: ayo tebaaak :v hesemeleh :" | Lee Shikuni: kk, udah kok kak :v | 94shidae: huee maafin telat T^T tebakin aja udah tebak :v emang ngegemesin T^T


	6. happy

_Il Haneun Jung_ [일하는중]

By Aita Hwang

Main cast: Jeon Jungkook x Kim Taehyung

Other cast: Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok, Jeon Seokjin, Jung Eunji

Rated: T

 **Warn! Yaoi! Plot-Rush! Typo(s)! Seme!Jungkook Uke!Taehyung**

 _p.s: you'll get surprise here! Ppyong3_

* * *

Chap 6: h.a.p.p.y

* * *

"Jungkook! Bangunlah cepat!" Taehyung masih setia mengetuk pintu berwarnakan putih polos dengan gantungan tempel bertuliskan "정국's". Demi Neptunus yang suka memeluk boneka teddy mungilnya, Jungkook benar benar susah dibangunkan. Taehyung bahkan mulai lelah karena terus terusan mengetuk pintu Jungkook tanpa mendengar sahutan dari orang yang ada di balik pintu tersebut.

"Jika kau tidak bangun, aku akan masu– oh? Tidak dikunci?" Taehyung sedikit tertegun saat pintu kamar Jungkook terbuka saat ia mendorong tuas pintunya sedikit ke bawah dan menariknya perlahan. Dengan sedikit gusar, kaki Taehyung mulai melangkah memasuki kamar Jungkook. Matanya menelusuri setiap ornamen yang terpajang manis di dalam kamar Jungkook. Pantas saja Jungkook melarangnya masuk kamarnya. Jika ia masuk, mungkin ia malah merengek agar mereka bertukar kamar. Taehyung terkekeh pelan memikirkannya.

Objek terakhir yang ditangkapnya adalah seonggok sesosok manusia yang biasanya ia jumpai setiap pagi beberapa bulan terakhir ini. Tanpa ia sadari, senyuman manisnya terulas dengan sempurna di wajahnya. Perlahan kakinya menuntun tubuhnya menuju ranjang Jungkook dan di sinilah ia sekarang. Duduk di pinggir ranjangnya dan memperhatikan Jungkook yang masih tertidur pulas.

"Jeon Jungkook-ie." Taehyung mengguncang pelan bahu Jungkook membuatnya mengerang protes. Taehyung terkekeh pelan melihat tingkat Jungkook, namun tetap saja ia harus membangunkannya. Jungkook baru ingat. Tadi malam ia terlalu lelah untuk sekedar mengunci pintunya dan menutup gordennya.

"Jungkook-ah, cepat bangun –whoaah! Jeon Jungkook!" Taehyung berteriak cukup keras saat Jungkook tiba tiba menarik tangan yang ada di bahunya dan menarik tubuhnya ikut masuk dalam selimut tebalnya. Sebut saja pelukan khusus untuk Jungkook di hari ulang tahunnya. Entahlah. Seberapa keras pekikan Taehyung sampai Jungkook bisa membuka matanya dengan sempurna. Jungkook hanya terkekeh pelan melihat hyungnya yang hanya bisa memprotes akting _pura pura tidur_ Jungkook yang tidak lucu dan sama sekali tidak membrontak perlakuannya.

"Cepat bangun dan lepaskan aku,. Sebentar lagi jam 10." Taehyung merengek dengan nada manjanya yang terdengar manis. Jungkook terkekeh kecil dan hanya bisa melepaskan Taehyung dari dekapannya yang dadakan tersebut. Kau kira opsi yang dimiliki Jungkook ada berapa.

"Baiklah. Ngomong ngomong, hyung. Kau sudah mandi?" Jungkook terduduk di pinggir ranjangnya dan memperhatikan Taehyung yang menarik tuas pintunya untuk keluar dari ruangan Jungkook. Taehyung memutar bola matanya malas dan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan, membuat surai brunette-nya ikut bergerak dengan pelan.

"Ini masih jam 8. Cepat mandi dan sarapan." Taehyung menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan malasnya dan beranjak dari kamar Jungkook.

"Bukannya kau bulang sudah jam 10 hyung?" Jungkook berteriak dari kamarnya tanpa bergerak seinchipun dari ranjangnya. Ini penipuan namanya.

"Kalau aku tidak menggunakan cara itu kau tidak akan bangun manusia kelebihan kalsium!" Taehyung berteriak dari arah barat. Jelas itu dari dapurnya. Jungkook menumpukan kepalanya tepat di telapak kanannya. Paginya sangat menyenangkan bukan?

* * *

h.a.p.p.y

* * *

"Benar benar hari ini?" Jimin membulatkan matanya layaknya puppy yang menjijikkan bagi Jungkook dan menggemaskan bagi Hoseok. Ia meniup beberapa helai rambutnya yang cukup mengganggunya dengan cepat.

"Kau kira aku bercanda?" Jungkook memutar bola matanya malas dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di meja kecilnya dan kursinya seakan akan ia sedang duduk di kursi kantornya yang biasa ia duduki jika menggantikan ayahnya. Memasang posisi _like a boss_ adalah keahlian alami yang diwariskan dari ayahnya dan dilatih oleh dirinya sendiri. _Forever sassy maknae is_ _exist_ _, believe in me._

"Wow. Jeon Jungkook, kau orang yang paling keren yang ada di jurusan vocal." Jimin memeluk leher Jungkook dengan erat dan tertawa dengan nada melengkingnya. Sengaja erat agar Jungkook kehabisan nafas saat itu juga.

"Park _fhuckin_ Jhimin! Lep-pash bodoh!" Jangan tanya siapa yang mengajarkan dia kata kata kotor seperti itu. Jungkook hampir mati matian mencari udara segar agar bisa membelai kembali tenggorokan serta paru parunya. Tangannya berusaha mendorong tubuh Jimin yang hanya membuat pemandangan yang ada di dunia ini bertambah menjijikkan. Entah kenapa hari itu Jungkook menjadi berlebihan. Sangat.

"Jungkook-ie! Jimin-ie!" Taehyung dengan segala aura _charming_ dan _flawless_ nya berjalan dengan riang ke arah mereka. Jungkook serasa ingin memekik bahagia dan bersyukur sebanyak mungkin saat sesosok Taehyung bisa datang ke ruangan mata kuliahnya saat ini. Secara terpaksa Jimin melepaskan cengkraman penuh kasih sayangnya dari leher Jungkook dan berpura pura seakan tiada yang terjadi. Senadung kecil dan suara sepatu Taehyung yang bergesekan dengan lantai terdengar jelas di ruangan tersebut.

"Hey, Hoseok hyung kemana?" Taehyung mengambil bangku yang ada di samping Jungkook dan menumpukan kepalanya di kamus tebal miliknya yang ia bawa. Kebiasaan buruknya. Kamus yang sering dimanfaatkan sebagai bantal darurat jika kantuk menyergapnya dengan semangat. Dan dia telah menyoba beberapa kamus yang tebal untuk alas tidurnya. Dan menurut surveinya, sejauh ini kamus yang dipakai sekarang adalah yang terbaik. Baiklah, itu sama sekali tidak berguna.

"Dia sebentar lagi datang. Taehyung, itu kamus oxford punyaku?" Jimin melebarkan matanya saat ada tulisan hangul namanya di ujung kamus yang digunakan Taehyung. Dia masih ingin kamusnya suci dari air liur seorang alien menggemaskan. Tentu saja.

"Eum." Taehyung menganggukkan kepalanya dengan malas untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jimin dan menatap Jungkook yang entah sejak kapan ikut merebahkan kepalanya di meja. Tangan Jungkook yang perlahan terulur untuk merapikan surai brunnete Taehyung yang menghalangi pandangannya membuat segala sesuatu di sekitar mereka menjadi slow motion, dunia hanya terisi mereka berdua. Sekali lagi, Jungkook itu berlebihan.

"Hai." Kecupan singkat mendarat di pipi Jimin dan jelas sekali pelakunya Hoseok. Entah sejak kapan ia datang dan duduk di samping Jimin. Rona tipis menghiasi kedua pipi tirus Jimin sekarang –dan hal itu terlihat sangat menggemaskan di mata Hoseok. Jimin hanya bisa menggerutu pelan sembari berusaha mengabaikan rasa panas yang menjalar di pipinya saat ini. Meskipun hampir setiap hari mereka melakukan hal seperti itu, Jimin tetap tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa menggelitik tersebut. Selamanya.

"Hyung. Hentikan ciuman dadakanmu." Jimin berkata lirih sembari menatap hyungnya dengan tatapan manjanya yang mungkin hanya Hoseok yang bisa melihatnya. Hoseok hanya mengangguk ringan dan tertawa dorky lalu menyandarkan kepalanya tepat di bahu kekasih atletisnya tersebut. Saat matanya melihat tingkah romantis _pasangan_ di depannya tersebut, pertanyaan yang sering ia tanyakan terlontar kembali.

"Kapan kalian pacaran?" Dan setiap hari keduanya bertingkah sok bodoh dan berlagak seperti tak ada yang didengar mereka. Tapi entah kenapa kali ini Jungkook membalasnya dengan santai membuat Hoseok hampir tersedak air ludahnya sendiri dan Taehyung membulatkan matanya dengan sempurna. Apalagi dengan cara bicara Jungkook yang semakin hari semakin err –lupakan.

"Sebentar lagi. Tunggu saja apa susahnya hyung." Sekali lagi, seringai menawannya terulas dengan sempurna di wajah tampannya. Bagus sekali. Jungkook baru saja menjadi moodmaker dan moodbreaker di saat yang bersamaan.

* * *

h.a.p.p.y

* * *

"Ya. Aku harus pergi sekarang. Aku ada janji." Taehyung menyampirkan ransel kecilnya dengan cepat lalu beranjak dari kursi cafetaria mereka. Bersamaan dengan senyum kuda khas Hoseok yang muncul di wajahnya dan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya yang merenggang membentuk huruf V, kakinya melangkah menjauh dari bangku mereka dan berlari kecil dengan gaya layaknya anak kecil.

"Eih, dia ingin bertemu Jung Eunji noona?" ujar Hoseok sembari mengaduk jusnya dengan malas. Kepalanya menggeleng pelan melihat ransel Taehyung yang mengayun di punggungnya dari kanan ke kiri secara teratur. Benar benar seperti anak kecil yang polos. Matanya bergantian menatap Jimin yang masih sibuk dengan semangkuk jajangmyeon miliknya. Tangannya terulur mengusap saus hitam yang ada di ujung bibir kekasihnya dengan cepat lalu menjilatnya. Kebiasaannya.

"Ahh, hari ini klub tari maupun klub vocal tidak ada jadwal. Pantas saja." Jimin mengangguk pelan dan melempar senyuman manisnya pada Hoseok kemudian kecupan di pipi kanannya. Menganggap bahwa tidak ada Jungkook di sana. Sekali lagi, itu kebiasaannya. Namun Jungkook hanya berfokus melihat tubuh Taehyung yang semakin kecil termakan jarak dan hilang di belokan koridor.

"Hentikan kegiatan menggelikan kalian. Eunji noona? Maksudmu Eunji sunbaenim?" Jungkook memiringkan kepalanya sembari memainkan layar ponselnya. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Jungkook sampai ia menekan ikon sns miliknya dan mengetikan nama Jung Eunji di kolom search. Bibirnya menyibir pelan saat menemukan akun sns sunbaenya tersebut. Anggaplah Jungkook cemburu sekarang.

"Kau kira yang bernama Eunji dengan marga Jung siapa lagi hah?" Jungkook hanya menghela nafas pelan saat melihat Jimin hampir tersedak oleh jajangmyeon miliknya. Pikirannya hanya terfokus akan satu hal. Untuk apa Taehyungnya menemui sunbae cantik tersebut? Tunggu, seharusnya Jungkook tidak menambahkan imbuhan –nya kepada nama Taehyung.

Tanpa satu kalimat, Jungkook mengambil tas kecilnya dan berlari dari meja tersebut. Meninggalkan Jimin dan Hoseok agar mereka bisa lebih leluasa bermesraan –bukan, bukan itu tujuannya bodoh. Dan yang bisa dilakukan oleh mereka berdua hanyalah terdiam dengan mulut menganga dan tatapan kosongnya ke arah Jungkook yang berlari. Sekarang, yang dipikirkan mereka berdua sama. Ada apa dengan dua makhluk aneh itu?

Sekedar informasi. Jung Eunji memiliki club bernamakan 'A-pink' dengan semua membernya yang memiliki cantik dan memiliki lekuk tubuh yang membuat setiap perempuan iri dan para laki laki tersenyum aneh. Jangan lupa bahwa semua membernya juga memiliki suara yang merdu seperti diva. Dan dia adalah pemimpinnya. Lalu sekarang, ia sedang bertemu dengan Taehyungnya yang manis tersebut. Sebenarnya –lagi–, Jungkook tak perlu menggunakan imbuhan -nya karena bahkan Taehyung masih belum menjadi miliknya. Ya, belum.

* * *

h.a.p.p.y

* * *

Gelak tawa manis yang menggema, susana yang romantis. Setidaknya itu yang Jungkook tangkap dari pendengaran dan pengelihatannya. Sebenarnya Jungkook tidak ingin mengakuinya, tapi mereka berdua terlihat –cocok. Ya, Eunji yang nampak anggun dan juga menawan terlihat –uhuk, cocok bersanding dengan Taehyung yang supel dan tampan. Setidaknya, Jungkook yang menganggapnya begitu. Dan mungkin hanya Jungkook.

"Ahh, jadi kau tinggal dengan Jungkook itu? Hoobae tampan itu?" Jungkook bisa melihat senyuman manis khas sunbaenya yang terlihat lucu dan menggelikan di saat yang bersamaan. Ia juga melihat Taehyung menyeka air mata Eunji noona yang menggenang di ujung mata hazelnya dengan senyuman ovalnya yang khas. Jungkook menggeram pelan melihatnya. Apa apaan?!

"Yah, tinggal dengannya cukup menyenangkan. Ketimbang harus tinggal di rumah noona, pasti akan merepotkan Jung umma." Pipi Taehyung memanas saat mengatakan kalimat pertamanya, entah kenapa. Eunji yang gemas melihat pemandangan dongsaengnya dengan cepat mencubit pipi Taehyung dengan keras membuat sang brunnete merintih kesakitan dan memohon 'ampunan' sang noona. Dengan kekehan pelan Eunji melepaskan cubitannya dari pipi kanan Taehyung dan menggandeng tangan Taehyung dengan spontan. Jungkook terdiam. Melihat Taehyung tersenyum lebar dan menautkan jari mereka yang terlihat sangat serasi –meski lebih serasi jika tangan Eunji noona diganti dengan tangannya.

"Noona, ayo pulang."

"Hei, bagaimana kalau hari ini aku mencurimu. Ayo ke Lotte Mall." Kalimat protes yang terlontar dari bibir Taehyung dan gelak tawa melengking khas Eunji menghiasi taman kampus mereka dengan amat sempurna. Jungkook terdiam dengan tangan yang mengenggam erat ujung jaket yang ia pakai. Tangannya bisa saja memutih seketika jika saja ia tidak segera lari dari tempat tersebut dan mengumpat pelan di sepanjang perjalannya. Apa apaan mereka berdua. Ingin nge _date_ dadakan?

* * *

h.a.p.p.y

* * *

To: Jungkookies  
Fr: Taetae Hyung  
Title: -

Aku pulang terlambat hari ini kk. Aku sedang di baskin robbins, mau kubelikan rasa apa?

p.s: aku sedang diculik Eunji noona di Lotte Mall, mau menyelamatkanku? Haha.

Jungkook tekekeh pelan saat membaca pesan singkat dari Taehyung. Kenapa dia merasa seperti mendapat pesan singkat dari perempuan? Pada detik itu juga, Jungkook langsung membalas pesan singkat dari roommate tersayangnya dengan senyuman kecil yang menghiasi wajahnya. Jungkook nampak seperti orang gila –uhuk.

To: Taetae Hyung  
Fr: Jungkookies  
Title: -

Belikan aku rasa strawberry cheesecake dan jangan sampai leleh saat aku datang nanti. Aku datang jam 7.

Sedikit, sedikit sekali. Jungkook sebenarnya merasa tidak rela saat Taehyung menyebut nama Eunji di pesan singkatnya. Namun, meskipun dia tidak rela juga percuma. Lagipula untuk apa? Memikirkan hal tidak berguna seperti itu, Jungkook hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat lalu menertawai tentang apa yang baru saja dipikirkannya.

Ekor matanya melirik jam dinding yang masih berdetak dengan ritme yang sama setiap harinya. Jarum pendeknya mengarah ke angka 5 dan yang lainnya menunjuk angka 6. Ada waktu satu setengah jam untuk mempersiapkan pakaian yang tepat untuk menyelamatkan tawanannya. Pft.

Dan untuk setengah jam kedepan, baik jari Taehyung yang ada di Lotte Mall sana ataupun jemari Jungkook yang ada di tempat tinggalnya sendiri akan menari tanpa henti di atas layar ponsel mereka masing masing. Percayalah.

* * *

h.a.p.p.y

* * *

"Kalian berdua mengabaikanku. Aku ingin pulang." Taehyung mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya layaknya anak kecil yang merajuk. Dan itu semua hanya karena Jin yang terus terusan bermesraan dengan Eunji di depannya seakan akan melupakan eksistensinya. Baiklah, sekarang Taehyung merasakan bagaimana rasanya menjadi orang lain saat ada pasangan yang merasa bahwa dunia hanya terisi mereka berdua. Sebut saja, karma –pft.

"Hei, kenapa kau tidak memanggil adikku kesini?" Jin menyahuti kalimat rajukan Taehyung dengan sangat sempurna. Pipi Taehyung memanas tanpa alasan, dan beruntungnya tak ada yang menyadari hal itu. Eunji tertawa dengan keras seperti kebiasaannya saat mendengar kata 'adikku' dari mulut kekasihnya. Ya, Eunji tidak akan pernah memacari Taehyung atau siapapun itu. Karena dia sudah menjadi milik Seokjin, kakak kandung Jungkook.

"Apa apaan kalian berdua." Taehyung menggerutu dengan pelan dan mengambil ponselnya dari saku jaketnya dan mengecek. Berharap ada satu notifikasi tertera di sana. Ada yang mengatakan bahwa, _berharap itu nggak papa yah._ Dan Taehyung hampir memekik bahagia saat melihat ada satu pesan singkat yang belum ia buka –sebelum ia membaca sang pengirim. Operator.

"Menunggu Jungkook?" Eunji menyeruput latte miliknya dengan cepat dan menatap Taehyung yang melemparinya dengan pandangan 'tebak-saja-sendiri' lalu kembali menggerakkan jemarinya di layar ponsel, kembali berharap. Sampai beberapa detik kemudian, Taehyung menghela nafas dengan lega dan bibirnya mengulas senyuman yang amat tipis hanya karena apa yang diharapkan benar benar terwujudkan. Jungkook mengiriminya pesan.

' _Aku sudah di lantai 1. Kau dimana?'_

' _Kata Jin hyung restoran favoritmu. Finito atau apalah itu. Cepatlah kemari-.-'_ Jungkook tertawa pelan saat membaca pesan yang amat panjang dari dia sedikit terkejut saat ia melihat nama 'Jin' disebutkan di dalam sana. Taehyung bersama dengan Jin? Dan juga Eunji? Ada apa dengan semuanya sebenarnya.

Kaki jenjang Jungkook melangkah dengan cepat dengan tatapan mata yang masih terfokus kepada layar persegi yang digenggamnya.

' _Dasar cerewet kk. Tunggulah sebentar.'_ Jungkook mendongakkan kepalanya di pintu masuk dan melihat silhouette Taehyung yang terlalu jelas baginya. Dan disana ia melihat Eunji bermesraan dengan Jin dan mengabaikan Taehyung –untuk kesekian kali sebenarnya. Jungkook tertawa kecil melihat Taehyung mengaduk jusnya tanpa ada niatan meminumnya. Ia tau sekarang kenapa Taehyung menyuruhnya cepat kemari.

Ia berjalan mendekati bangku hyungnya dan memberi kode kepada para sunbae menawannya untuk diam. Jin terkekeh pelan dan membiarkan adiknya tersebut memberi Taehyung sedikit kejutan. Dan dengan bodohnya, Taehyung sama sekali tak menyadari ada seseorang dibaliknya sekarang. Kedua tangan Jungkook dengan cepat menghalangi pandangan Taehyung dan tertawa kecil saat mendengar reflek Taehyung.

"Apa listriknya padam?" Taehyung berucap dengan polosnya dan meraba tangan Jungkook dengan pelan. Mencoba untuk menebak tangan siapa yang menutupi matanya. Kemudian ia melontarkan semua nama yang ada di otaknya dengan seenaknya. Berharap salah satu yang disebutnya benar.

"Jimin? Hobi hyung? Yoongi hyung? Ini tidak mungkin Jin hyung atau Eunji noona. Atau mungkin –Jungkook!" Taehyung memekik cukup keras dan menggenggam tangan Jungkook dengan erat –berusaha membuat matanya bisa menatap apa yang bisa ia tatap sebelumnya.

"Aku Jungkook hyung bodoh." Jungkook menyingkirkan tangannya dari kedua mata hazel manis Taehyung dan beralih pada surai brunnete Taehyung lalu mengacaknya dengan gemas. Membuat Taehyung sedikit menundukkan kepalanya dan menggerutu pelan. Jin dan Eunji menggelengkan kepala mereka secara bersamaan menatap mereka berdua. Jungkook dengan cepat mengambil bangku kosong yang ada di samping Taehyung dan mendudukinya tanpa ingin memesan sesuatu untuk dikonsumsi. Padahal biasanya Jungkook yang memesan banyak jika ia dan Jin mampir ke tempat ini.

"Kukira kau berbohong saat bilang kau sudah di lantai satu." Taehyung membalik sendok dan garpunya lalu menyeruput lecinya dengan cepat. Menumpukan kepalanya di telapak tangannya dan menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan judging miliknya.

"Kapan aku pernah berbohong? Ngomong ngomong, mana strawberry cheesecake-nya? Sudah leleh?" Setelah mengatakan semuanya, Jungkook terkekeh kecil. Menyadari bahwa ia juga ikut ikutan menjadi cerewet seperti hyungnya.

"Aku niatnya ingin membelinya bersamamu haha." Taehyung tersenyum lebar dan membetuk v sign dengan jarinya. Membuat Jungkook ikut tersenyum dan mencubit hidung Taehyung yang sama sekali tak punya kesalahan. Sekarang restoran tersebut sudah terdapat double date.

Dan tidak sampai lima belas menit Jungkook baru saja duduk di sana, Taehyung sudah memberi kode untuk pergi dari tempat tersebut. Membiarkan Eunji dan Jin menikmati date mereka. Jungkook hanya mendengus kecil dan berbalik mengirim kode untuk lebih lama di restoran favoritnya.

"Ayo beli es krim sekarang." Taehyung mengatakannya secepat kilat dan menarik tangan Jungkook dalam persekian detik. Semua hal yang dilakukan Taehyung memang selalu _unpredictable._ Dan Jungkook baru menyadarinya hari ini. Bahkan saat ia belum mengucapkan kata 'annyeong' dengan sempurna, Taehyung sudah menariknya menjauh dari bangku tersebut. Melesat jauh dari hyungnya dan Jungkook bisa menebak bahwa ia akan diseret ke Baskin Robbin.

* * *

h.a.p.p.y

* * *

"Jadi kau merindukanku?" Jungkook mengulum es krimnya dengan senyuman lebar yang terus menerus ada di wajah tampannya sejak mereka berdua keluar dari restoran. Taehyung merona dan reflek memukul keras kepala Jungkook dengan sedikit jinjit untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

"Apa apaan." Taehyung mengarahkan pandangannya ke semua arah –asal bukan Jungkook yang dituju oleh pandangannya. Dan dengan bodohnya ia memakan es krim choco almond miliknya layaknya anak kecil, membuat es krimnya tersebar di bagian bawah wajahnya –hampir secara merata. Jungkook terkekeh pelan dan menarik dagu Taehyung dengan cepat. Membuat Taehyung terdiam dengan ekspresi muka kebingungan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Ujat Taehyung dengan nada polosnya membuat Jungkook semakin gemas. Jungkook menggunakan ibu jarinya untuk membersihkan es krim yang ada di wajah Taehyung dengan tawa kecil yang menggema dengan jelas di telinga Taehyung.

"Lain kali makan es krim pelan pelan hyung. Dasar." Jungkook mengulum senyumnya dan dengan reflek menjilat jarinya yang masih ada sisa choco almond dari bibir Taehyung. Pipi Taehyung semakin panas. Dia bahkan hanya memakan eskrimnya sedikit demi sedikit dengan menundukkan kepalanya sekarang. Serasa kehilangan selera untuk mengunyah potongan almond kecil beku yang terselip di es krimnya.

Sedangkan di sisi lain, cup es krim ukuran sedang milik Jungkook sudah kosong dan hilang dibuang Jungkook di tempat sampah yang baru saja mereka lewati bersamaan dengan sendok kecil yang diberikan tadi. Entahlah, padahal biasaya Jungkook jarang memakan es krimnya sampai habis. Mungkin karena yang membelikannya aalah seorang Kim Taehyung –uhuk.

"Hei. Tadi itu, apa yang dilakuka Jin hyung di sana?" Jungkook menanyakannya dengan nada datar seperti biasanya –sekali lagi, Jungkook pintar menutupi sesuatu. Taehyung mendongakkan kepalanya dengan tatapan polos nan kosong seperti biasanya. Lalu beberapa saat kemudian Taehyung terkekeh pelan dan menjawab pertanyaan Jungkook dengan nada tak kalah datar seperti nada Jungkook tadi.

"Aku berani bertaruh bahwa kau tidak tau hal ini. Jin hyung tadi kencan. Dengan Eunji noona." Jungkook yang tadinya baru saja mengambil cone Taehyung dan ingin menelan choco hazelnut yang baru saja ia kulum langsung tersedak.

"Kencan? Eunji? Jin? Jadi selama ini, hyung berkencan? Dengan Eunji sunbae?!" Jungkook membulatkan matanya dan menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan heran, terkejut, kaget, dan sedikit tersirat tatapan yang mengatakan 'the-fuck-with-that-human-being?!'. Tepat seperti perkataan Jin hyung tadi. Jungkook benar benar tidak mengetahuinya. Tangan Taehyung dengan cepat mengambil es krimnya kembali dan memakannya dengan cara yang sama seperti sebelum Jungkook memperingatinya tadi. Dan untungnya, kali ini hanya sekitar bibirnya yang penuh akan es krim coklat.

Saat Jungkook masih berpikir keras tentang berita yang baru saja diterimanya, Taehyung sudah menelan seluruh cone hingga ujungnya. Dan bibirnya yang penuh akan es krim dengan mudahnya dijilat oleh lidah panjangnya dengan secepat kilat –jelas sekali, masih ada sisa es krim coklat yang terlihat kontras dengan kulit Taehyung. Jungkook tersenyum kecil –lagi. Entah reflek dari mana, Jungkook berani menarik dagu Taehyung dan membersihkan sisa es krim Taehyung yang ada tepat di ujung bibir Taehyung –dengan bibirnya. Biar kuulangi. Jungkook reflek. Dan Taehyung hanya terdiam dengan wajah santai seperti sebelumnya.

Satu kedip.

Taehyung masih belum tahu apa yang terjadi.

Dua kedip.

Taehyung merasa ada sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh ujung bibirnya.

Tiga ke-

Taehyung membulatkan matanya dan masih terdiam.

-dip.

Taehyung baru sadar, ia baru saja mendapat first kiss. Astaga!

Jungkook mengakhiri proses' membersihkan sisa es krim di wajah calon pacarnya' dan tersenyum kikuk. Dan Taehyung tidak tahu kenapa, jantungnya serasa berdetum terlalu kuat seakan akan ingin memecahkan tulang rusuknya dan keluar dari bagian tubuhnya. Dan hal yang membuatnya semakin bingung, kenapa ia merasa pipinya sangat panas dan juga ujung bibirnya terasa sangat manis. Ukh, lupakan.

"Kenapa es krimnya lebih manis yah?" Jungkook menolehkan kepalanya, berusaha menghindari kontak mata dengan Taehyung. Baiklah, ia tau ia salah. Tapi itu refleknya! Dan bodohnya lagi, mereka melakukan hal seperti itu di tengah perjalanan mereka pulang. Entahlah, itu bodoh atau romantis –pft.

Taehyung memegang ujung bibirnya dengan wajah blank. Dia masih terkejut. Dan jika diingat ingat, Jungokok sudah dua kali melakukan reflek bejat seperti barusan. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang mereka, semua terasa hening dan nyaman. Meskipun sedikit canggung. Dan saat itu juga, Jungkook berharap ending mereka adalah tergolong happy ending, bukan happen ending. Dan saat itu juga, Jungkook berharap ending mereka adalah tergolong happy ending, bukan sebuah happen ending.

.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

.

a.n: Uwaaah.. ini udah berapa bulan ga digubris ff nya :" :" Bahkan ampe lupa mau ngetik gegara laptop dipake cbt terus ukh T-T /curhat ceritanya nih/ tapi ngomong ngomong, kalo masih ada yang nungguin makasih loh xD terharu jadinya :" :" dan jan hajat gue kalo masih gue gantungin. Lagi :v tapi beneran, sebenernya banyak fanfict yang Ai ketik, cuma kena writer's block jadi males nerusin :" tapi keknya fict ini bakal diterusinnya agak lama dan gue gagal hiatus /yeayy/ dan jan khawathir, yang alphabet + songfict bakal diterusin, kalo rajin /get slapped/ Then. Please type up ur review and see ya next chap hon:* .g

Reply ur review~

94shidae: dd juga gakuku liatin jimin highnote pas dope T-T ehh... kalo nyindir entar kena diss... udah balik kk :v maaf yah lama T-T | JustUkeVaddict: iya maafin Ai :" nih agak panjangan :" keknya gajadi .-. males bikin yang rated... thanks a lot dear :3 | Evil88-alien95: nih bikin kobam :v | TaeKai: next chap maybe hahahahah :v | utsukushii02: rencana buat... secret :v already^^ | ameliariska330: maklumin alien kesayangan Ai please /peluk taetae/ done^^ | ohyuns: iya kak :"v | Lee Shikuni: biarin, entar biar bikin plot baru .g. ayo tebakin nanti jk bakal ngapain dan apa caranya jimin :v | XiRuLin: maaf yah lama :" itu btw caps nya nanti Ai bantu matiin. Maafin, Namjoonnya ga bakal dimunculin. Sibuk bikin mixtape ke 2 /g. Duh aku juga cinta kamu deh | callieag97: udah^^ | guest 1: udah! | guest2: kk. Sengaja /g :v udah kok^^ | Onye: maaf yah lama T-T | humaira9394: udah tamat hiatusnya beb :v


End file.
